Camp Konoha
by shadowknight1998
Summary: Year 10 has ended has ended and the summer holidays have began. But what to do? All the mothers of Narutos generations have gathered in an idea to send them all to a brand new camp. Naruto and his mates all get excited and leave to the camp. #Intense competition #Girls vs. Boys #sexual tensions what more could a camp want?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 -PROMISED FUN

**Hey writers, readers zombies and baby's. Yeah I know your there. Anyway just wanted to say this is my first ever fan fiction which I based on Naruto. Why? You May ask. Well simply coz NARUTO KICKS ALL OTHER MANGA/ANAMIES ASS. CHHHAAA! Anyway to the story.**

**And I do not own Naruto coz if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fic of Naruto in the first place. Anyway...**

**Enjoy**

**# (AN= AUTHER COMMENTS)**

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**AT SCHOOL-2:58PM**_

The clock was ticking as Mr Umino's voice blared on. There was an exciting atmosphere in the air. No. Not because of what scar noised teacher was saying but because of the clocks ticking.

A Blond head and blue eyed boy stared at the clock. Waiting. Just staring at it imagining all the great things he was going do after, school finished and the summer holidays began.

"Naruto!" Mr Umino yelled startling the blond haired boy out of his train of thought.

"Time won't pass if you stare it in the face" he scolded.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was muted.

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_ The bell rang marking the end of school. Cheers were shouted from all over the School as the summer holidays began.

"Yo Kiba, Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted giving then both high fives and a hug known as the "bro hug".

"Man who knew that Mr Umino could get even more boring!" stated Kiba sighing.

"Yeah tell me about it... Anyway you guys know the plan?" Naruto asked knowing that both of them knew exactly what he was talking about.

"HEEELLLLL YEEEAAHHH! We are getting smashed tonight" Kiba shouted smiling grinning while getting a few stares from the other students.

"How troublesome" sighed Shikamaru knowing full well that he would have to stick with then to prevent them from getting into trouble.

"I swear you think everything's troublesome" said a girly voice that all three of them known all too well. They all turned around and faced a girl with bleach blond hair and blue icy eyes. This was Ino Yamanaka the schools gossip girl. On her right was Sakura Haruno a girl with, weird pink hair that fell half way down her body and had a large forehead. Of course you would never say that she had a large forehead unless, you wanted a date with hell.

"You guys got any plans today?" Sakura asked tilting her head a bit sideways.

"You asking me out" Naruto teased.

"Maybe" she said innocent touching her index finger to bottom lip.

"Anyway yeah we got plans me, dogboy and Mr lazy are getting smashed!" Naruto exclaimed punching his fist in the air as he the guys glared at him with blood lust.

"Mind if we join" Ino asked with an innocent smile. Naruto looked at the other guys. Kiba slightly shook his head so the girls couldn't see. Shikamaru just sighed which meant that he would find it troublesome. He knew that if they tagged along it would just lead to all of the friends coming along which was bad as, they wanted a guy's night out. He knew he had to get rid of them but how?. Then and idea came to his head.

"OHMYGOD! IT'S SUSSKAY AND HIS BUT NAKED!" Naruto shouted pointing behind the girls. Both girls shrieked with excitement as they turned around to see there crush. In that split second he grabbed both Shikamaru and Kiba and sprinted down the corridor and out the school. Naruto knew that both girl's like, every other girl in the school fancied his raven head best friend.

A second later a scream was herd.

"NAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTTOOO!"

Both girls screamed a second after the guy's fled the building laughing their ass off.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**UZAMACKI HOUSE-1:23PM THAT DAY**_

"Yes I think that we should all get then to go to that new camp which opened up. It will be good for them" Naruto's mother Kushina said as she laid down the tray with cups of tea on it on the coffee table. All of her friends were at her house while there children were in school. Most of them were the mothers of Naruto's friends which, of course this led to closer relationships.

"Well I too believe that it shall be a good idea" Mr's Haruno said.

"Yes a fantastic idea Ino will love it" shrieked Mr's Yamanaka.

"Then it's settles I believe we should tell them" Kushina said as she handed out the cups of tea to her friends.

"Hmmm..." the mother of the Uchiha said.

"Hmmmm...?" echoed/questioned the other mothers

"It's best if we only tell our son or daughter that they are going and not there friends" said Mr's Uchiha with mischief in her eyes. Whenever she had those eyes the others mothers knew it would be exciting.

"And why is that Chi-Chi" questioned Mr's Hyuga as she stared at her face with her pearl like eyes which seem to run in the family.

"Because Hana..." she started as she sipped her tea. The other women leaned a bit forward intrigued at what she was going to say. "Wouldn't you want to surprise them?" she asked them. They all just murmured in agreement.

"Wait wouldn't the boys just tell each other that they're going camp" Mr's Nara said pointing out the flaw in the plan

"Think about it their teenage they just going think of it as "uncool"" The Uchiha stated causing the others to just nod at the logic.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**Uzumaki house-4:30pm**_

Naruto pulled out his keys and inserted it to the lock and opened the door. He froze instantly. He heard laughter of around eight-twelve women. He hoped his grand-pa went here as he remembers what happened last time.

**# FLASHBACK**

When Naruto was 12 he walked into his home and herd his grand-pa and dad giggling perversely. Naruto walked into his living and was immediately hit by a putrid smell (which later he found out was alcohol). He then watched in a horrible beautiful gaze as, a tent formed in his trouser (which he later learned at an early age that it was a harmonious reaction) he starred with his eyes wide open even knowing that he shouldn't be seeing what his seeing, even knowing that he's mom would kill him for seeing what he shouldn't be seeing, yet still in his jaw dropping wide eyed state just starred as he watches his grand-pa and dad inappropriately touched many women at the same time. But when his dad noticed him standing there staring al he did was yell "Jiraiya too look" which was the last straw as two of the girls noticed him and turned around swaying their jugs in front of the 12 year old. That's when he completely lost it. Blood shot from his noise as he flew backwards to the ground with one eye twitching and an idiotic grin on his face.

**# FLASHBACK END**

He shivered as he remembered his dad and his grand-pa getting beaten up by his mother. Of course his mother forgave his father as she found out that grand-pa drugged his father into having what he called a "good time".

He walked steadily towards the sounds of laughter and then noticed that they didn't sound perverted or drunk. He walked down the hallway and then opened the door into the living room. All the mums just erred at the door as the laughter ended.

"Hey baby" Kushina said as she pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Hey mum" he breathed into her hair as he was just a head taller. After he got out the hug he looked at all her friends' as they stared at him with a warm smile. He made a mental note, to ask her bout that later as they usually leave before he gets home.

"Where's dad" he asked

"He's going be a bit late today" she said sitting back down with her friends'.

"oh right..." he said a bit depressed as he needed money so he can go out. Kushina noticed this

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked

"oh nothing just needed some money so I can go out" he said as he was turning to walk out the door.

"Naruto wait" She said as she walked past him and into the kitchen. She then ruffled in her bag and pulled out a purse. Naruto then walked into the kitchen and saw what she was doing.

She pulled out a $50 bill and handed it to him. He thanked his mum as, he walked up the stairs; into his bedroom and shut the door getting ready, for his night of fun.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**Uzumaki house-8:00pm**_

Naruto flipped out his neo-slim93. The Neo-slim93 was a new type of smartphone which out does the apple and android smartphones altogether**.(AN: Disclaimer do not own the company which owns makes the android smartphones or the apple smartphones. But the Neo-Slim93 is my own*)** He scrolled down his contacts looking for Shikamaru's number. After a few seconds of sliding his fingers up and down on the touchpad he found it and started texting him.

Naruto: Yo pineapple head! XD

Shikamaru: so troublesome... Wag1

Naruto: U redy yt

Shikamaru: nt rely... Do we need cndoms?

Naruto: u dnt I do XD

Shikamaru: hahaha 4 ur dildo?

Naruto...how did ya know?

Shikamaru: lol...anywy noin Kiba...

Naruto: I no...I betta bring sm wh nos wt will happen we could get lucky

Shikamaru: does tht mean brin my pikachu undies?

Naruto: NO POKEMON BOXERS :)

Shikamaru: owwww

Naruto: hahahah... Anyway... gt ur ass over here now n brin fake ID which says ur 18 gt dt

Shikamaru: da ons we made last summer?

Naruto: yh n tel kibz 2 cm as well make sure he brins his 2.

Shikamaru: sure shorty

Naruto: WHDA! U...

Shikamaru: c ya

Naruto...:)

He flinged his phone on the bed and went through his wardrobe to find something to were. He pulled out a plain T-SHIRT and then looked for some nice jeans to go with. He then ended up with black JEANS that faded to white on both places where he's kneecap would be. Perfect he thought.

"Naruto! Kiba and Shikamaru are here" His mum yelled.

"Coming" he yelled back. Naruto moved swiftly to his draw rummaged through it. Thirty seconds or so later he pulled out his black leather wallet and checked that everything was in it. He slid it in his pocket spun towards the door were he grabbed a black BASEBALLL JACKET with white on the arms and walked out the door. He jogged down the stairs and saw Shikamaru pineapple looking hair in his living room so, he strolled in.

They were sitting on the three seated leather sofa Plying FIFA with an older looking Naruto

"He's coming in" yelled Kiba as he fiddled with the analogue sticks of his controller trying to intercept the ball.

"Dam it Shikamaru stay with him" ordered Kiba

"What do you think I'm trying" Shikamaru yelled back as he too fiddled with his controller.

"He shoots and he SCORES!" yelled Minato.

"Hahah you lot lost to my old-man" Naruto stated

"Yeah and when could you beat me? asked his father earnings a glare from Naruto.

"Yeah yeah... Anyway lets go" he said still scowling at his father as Kiba and Shikamaru existed the room. Naruto then followed.

"Man your old-mans wicked at FIFA!" exclaimed Kiba. Walking out the door as Naruto put his white VANS on.

"No you two are just crap" he told them earning a glare from Kiba; while Shikamaru muttered something bout his dad being troublesome.

"Mom going out!" Naruto shouted

"Okay come back early!" she yelled back somewhere from the kitchen.

"Why?" he questioned

"That's a surprise!" she giggled as they walked out the house. Both Kiba and Shikamaru stared at each other than at the blond.

"What!" shouted Naruto

"That's exactly what my mum said to me when I left the door. And what his mom said to Shikamaru when I went to get him" Kiba stated nodding at Shikamaru as they walked to the closest bus stop.

"Hmmm..." Shikamaru murmured as he thought. Both of the others stared at each other knowing that when Shikamaru thinks he will say something important.

"Hmmm..."he murmured again this time gripping his chin.

"Come on wise ass spill it already" Kiba stated losing his patients.

A minute or so later

"How troublesome" stated Shikamaru as both Kiba and Naruto face palmed them as the bus approached.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**Nightclub 9:00pm **_

The lighting was a dim blue colour making the place a little dark. The multi-coloured lasers countering the dim lighting effects as the music boomed from speakers all over the place. As the boys walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor of the nightclub.

"Hahahah the look on the bouncers face when he looked at our IDs" stated Kiba as he laughing his ass off.

"Yeah that was freaking hilarious but I got to admit I was kinda shitting myself thinking we wouldn't make it." Naruto voiced his thoughts as he recalled the event.

"Remember the ID was saying that we 18 when actually we only 16" stated Shikamaru scowling a bit at the close call.

"Well smartass we out the fire now soooo... Let's get smashed!" cheered Naruto as he slapped Shikamaru playfully on the back as they walked towards some ball shaped spinning chairs with a giant gap in it to sit in. "I'll get the drinks" Shikamaru said as he got up to go to the bar leaving, the two behind chatting. He skimmed through the crowed towards the bar as he noticed a group of his friends sitting on the bar stools drinking and laughing. He made his way towards them avoiding, people; drunk not only on alcohol but joy too as, they danced.

"Hey never knew I'll be running into you four here" Shikamaru said in a bored voice as he stood behind them. The four of them turned around to face Shikamaru.

"Hnn" the raven haired boy said not, showing a hint of emotion. After a year or so with him you pick up on what "hnn" means. Which usually means different things from yeah whatever or hell no. In this case he just acknowledged him.

"Hey what you doing here " asked Shino a boy of a very few words. He had a black hoodie on and black glasses covering his eyes.

"The same thing you're doing celebrating the end of the school year" Shikamaru replied as he turned to the bar tender and ordered three drinks.

"Three?" Shino questioned raising and eye brow.

"oh yeah I'm here with Naruto and Kiba somebody got to keep an eye on them" Shikamaru said nodding his head in the direction of where he came from as, he grabbed the drinks as the four laugh knowing that if they were left the too unsupervised and drunk they will do something of "great stupidity" as what Sasuke always says

"You lot wana join us?" asked Shikamaru.

"YOSH! IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I CHALLENGED MY ENTERNALL RIVAL TO, SEE WHOS POWERE OF YOUTH BRIGITER" exclaimed a boy who had pitch black hair and a bowl haircut, As he raised his fist in the air causing, all the others to sweat drop anime style. Who goes by the name of Rock Lee.

"Yeah sure" Shrugged a boy with pearl like eyes and long brown hair hanging down his back. This was Neji Hyuga a relative to the CEO of the Hyuga Company. Sasuke drowned another drink and got out his seat slightly buzzed.

"Lead the way" he said as Shikamaru lead them back to the others.

Meanwhile on the other side of the night club were, Naruto and Kiba were.

"Dam what's taking him so long" Kiba said with boredom.

"Who Cares? DUDE CHECK OUT THE GIRLS" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes at the amount of girls there were showing off a lot of cleavage as Naruto started to feel a noise bleed coming.

"Piff tings heading our way nine Oclock"stated Kiba nodding his head in the direction of the girl.

Naruto turned his head I'm that direction and noticed an extremely attractive girl walking past them.

Piff was not the word going through Naruto's mind as the sight of the girl made a tent in his trousers. She had shoulder length brown hair and light green eyes. Though it wasn't the face which he noticed but her slim figure being shown by extremely short skirt making miny skirts look long and a plain white tank tip revealing her black bra underneath.

As she walked a bit closer

"Maaann did it hurt when you fell out of haven" Kiba said looking her up and down. As Naruto face Palmer himself.

She faced him with a tint if pick on her cheeks. Just then a group of seven guys strolled along as the guy in front walked in front of the girl ; squaring up to Kiba aggressively. He had black messy hair and dark red eyes as he stared down at Kiba as he was a head taller. Naruto looked at him then at his group. All of them had a pretty muscular build. He then recognized them slightly. It looked like he Kiba and Shikamaru weren't the only ones that came here from his school. These guys were the school jocks. That's when it hit him. If they ended up in fight the both of them would get smashed as not only were they strong but, they outnumbered them to seven to two. Even though he knew this he prepared for the worst knowing that Kiba was like him and wouldn't back down.

"You think you can talk to my girlfriend like that, you little fuck!" he growled as the stench of alcohol hit Kiba in the face.

"You're telling me that a pretty girl like her is going out a dick like you" Kiba retorted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He roared as he lifted Kiba up by the scruff of his shirt lifting up his other fist to punch him as a lot of people turned the heads towards the Scene.

"Get your fuckin hands off him" Naruto ordered aggressively as he got into a fighting stance.

"I would listen to him if I were you" advised a calm voice from Naruto's right which he recognized easily. As he turned his head to face him still in his fighting stance.

"Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Shino" Naruto acknowledged them.

"I leave you two for five minutes and you already get your self's in trouble. How troublesome" he said in a bored tone. As all five of them walked to Naruto's side facing off the jocks.

"In any case I agree with the dobe. Let him go" said Sasuke with a hint of aggression.

"What the fuck are you going to do if I don't" questioned the jock with even more aggression which, added to the tense atmosphere.

"We're gone kick your ass" Kiba shouted in the jocks face as put his hand round the jocks neck and pulled him down. He then kneed him in the gut forcing him to let go as Kiba landed gracefully on feet.

After that all of hell broke loose. The atmosphere intensified with excitement as the groups brawled on. Naruto waited as one of the jocks dashed at him in a rugby tackle as he waited to intercept. As he knew how to counter it. He mentally thanked his dad for getting him and his friends to go to that mixed martial arts class as prepared himself for the tackle. At the last second he sidestepped out the way and thrust his palm in the back of jock making tumble forward and smash his face into the ground. As the jock picked himself off the ground and turned to face Naruto still, looking determined to take him down.

"Naruto duck" Lee shouted without thinking; he fell to the ground in a crouched position as a body flew over his head knocking into his jock as they banged heads and we're immediately knocked unconscious. He then turned around to see lee dusting himself with his hands.

"Thanks"

"No need got all the thanks from watching the power of youth burn brightly in you" he said as tears of joy fell down his face. Naruto just sweat dropped animi style.

Just when Naruto's fight started Sasuke engaged with his.

"I'm gona clobber you in to the ground" yelled his jock.

"hnnn" replied Sasuke as the jock drove forward. in that split second Sasuke grabbed the jocks wrist and flange him over himself. The jock flew through the air and landed in the pile of the other two jocks. A moan was heard from him but he didn't try getting up. Sasuke looked over at Lee and Naruto and grinned.

"Well that's three down..." Sasuke started giving lee and Naruto high fives as they grinned.

"And four..." Naruto started to finish

"DUCK" Lee shouted trusting lee all three of them fell to the ground crouching. As one body flew over them the last three flew straight in to the pile of the other jocks. All three of them stood back up steadily as they looked at each other.

"No you mean seven down and none left" Kiba corrected grinning from ear to ear.

"Next time you should think twice before starting on one of my friends" Neji said as the one of the jock just grunted.

"Guys we better go" Shikamaru said nodding in the direction of the bouncers who were starting to make the way towards them.

"Yeah his probably right" Neji agreed

"But me and Naruto ain't even slightly drunk" Kiba wined

"Yeah we can go mine. My parents aren't home anyway and I got tons of alcohol at mine" Sasuke Said with a smirk causing the others to cheer in agreement as they walked towards the exit.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**SASKAYS HOUSE-10:30PM**_

"YOSH! Your house is so big!" shouted a surprised Lee as he ran into the Uchiha's house looking around with wide eyes. While the others just strolled in like it's nothing big.

"You shouldn't be surprised Lee his father is in charge of the whole police department in Chicago" stated a bored Shikamaru strolling in with his hands in his pockets.

"Come let's go to the living room" said Sasuke as he led them in to his living room.

The living room was a rectangle shape and was big as an expensive apartment. The walls were painted black and red; the top half being red while the bottom half is black. There was a giant 80 inch flat screen TV hanging on one if the walls which was equipped with two flat speakers on either side of the TV. Which also were hanging from the wall. Opposite the TV was a four seated black fabric sofa with blood red square pillows. To the right of it was a three seated red fabric sofa and of course had to have black square shaped pillows which were placed diagonally to face the TV as well. This was mirrored as on the left side of the black sofa had an exact replica of the red sofa as it too was also faced the TV diagonally. To top it all off there was a pitch black coffee table on a blood read carpet. **(AN: If that does not pull off and Uchiha theme than I don't know what will XD)**

"YOSH! The power of youth in your parent's shines like a million stars" shouted Lee with tears of joy streaming down his face.

"How have you not killed him yet" Sasuke said in a hashed tone to Naruto who chuckled as Lee carried on rambling bout the power of Youth!

"You just have to blank it out" Naruto replied as Sasuke listened to the wisdom. Shino observed this like he never saw anything like it. He never knew what was more absurd; the fact that Sasuke was listing to Naruto's wise words or the fact Naruto, was saying something wise in the first place. This truly was weird.

"But there is a way to shut him up..." he then whispered in Susuke's ear. After he finished he moved the way as Sasuke nodded grinning .Sasuke crouch/walked up to the unsuspected Lee as he rambled on bout his power of youth causing all the others to glance in his direction. He then dived at Lees legs trying to tackle him to the ground. In a blink of an eye Sasuke was on the ground pined by Lee.

"YOOSSSHHHH TESTING MY YOUTHFULL SPRITE! SUCH YOUTHFULL FREINDS" he yelled tears streaming down his face. The others all just stared at the Uchiha on the ground unfazed by the agility of Lee

"Dam it I thought we had him that time" Naruto thought recalling the last time he tried getting Lee to shut up.

"Lee can you get off me" mumbled the Uchiha.

"Sorry my youthful friend" Lee replied jumping off him cheerfully. Allowing Sasuke to get up as he dusted himself.

"I'll be right back" Sasuke said walking out the living room.

"Oh yeah what you lot doing for the summer holidays" asked Neji as jumped on one of the red sofas.

"I'm planning on just chilling with Kiba and Shikamaru. You lot should join us it'll be jokes" Naruto said as he jumped on the sofa opposite Neji.

"Yeah dumass is right it'll be jokes" Kiba said as Naruto glared at him.

"YOSH! We can even do 1000 laps and 5000 push ups in the park and let our FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Less shouted with excitement as his eyes sparkled with joy thinking about it.

"Sorry but I'm kind of busy" Neji said looking at everything part from his friends. They all just steed at him knowing that his hiding something.

"Sooooooo Neji...What are you doing?" Naruto asked slowly causing all the others to give Neji intensified stares of curiosity. Neji started sweating bullets.

"Oh_ god there on to me_" he thought as he started imaging all of them laughing at him cruelly at him part from Lee who would only see it as youthful if they found out.

_"Come on you're a Hyuga_" he thought. Lost in his train of thought he didn't here them all talking.

"Guys I think we lost him" Shikamaru said in a lady tone.

"Wait I got an idea" Naruto chuckled.

"What's the dobe thinking now" Kiba pondered as he watched Naruto as jumped up to the coffee table turning so his back faced Neji. He then bended forward making Neji face his ass. Neji's eyes winded as he snapped out his thought realising what he was staring at. Too late. Pooot **(AN: just duno how to make a fart sound. Hope this works though heheheh**) the guys ROOORED with laughter. Kiba fell to the ground banging the floor with his fist laughing

"UZAMACKI! YOU'RE DEAD!" Neji shouted as Naruto jumped off the table running away from the enraged Neji.

"You Gota catch me if ya wana kill me"

Naruto laughed as Neji chased him around the room.

30 seconds later Sasuke walked in carrying an four boxes of 12x560ml of Fosters in one hand and a metal bucket in the other. Naruto instantly stopped running Both Naruto and Kiba's jaw dropped open with wide eyes as they started at the boxes of alcohol. Naruto forgetting the enraged Neji was tackled to the ground being throttled by him.

"NEVER FART IN A HUGIAS FACE AGAING!" Neji yelled as he let go of Naruto. Everyone ignored the two apart from Sasuke who Started to smirk. As Neji got off him dusting, himself.

"Sasuke you brought enough for us to get wasted. Twice!" Kiba yelled as Sasuke put down the boxes and bucket on the table. Everyone apart from Sasuke peered in the bucket to see what's in there. They all turned to Sasuke with a stupid grin on their face. Even the Hyuga couldn't help but smirk at what was in the bucket. The bucket had load of ice which covered two bottles of vodka apart from the necks of the bottles which popped out with 7 shot glasses scattered around.

"Gentlemen" Kiba started as he looked at the others grinning "Let's get WASTED!" At that they all cheered and the quest for getting wasted officially commenced.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**SASKAYS HOUSE-1:14AM**_

"Iee chhhaallengeee (hick) yoouu tooo... an (hick) drinking contest" Lee slurred with his cheeks tinted pink.

" Yeeaahhh (hick)...yoouur onnn" Sasuke accepted he too with pink tinted cheeks as he slapped his hand on the coffee table.

"I waaana plaaaayy...(hick)... Toooo".wined Naruto as he banged his head on the table. " I beeet I caannnn (hic) beeat annnyyy ovv yooou" Naruto slurred as he rose his head and starred at his opponents with hazy eyes.

The Uchiha living room REECKED OF ALCOHOL! As empty cans of beer littered the floor. A drunk Shikamaru slapped the empty vodka bottle away as he reached in the bucket for the second one. Everyone was kneeling around the coffee table with tints of pick on their cheeks notifying the drunkenness apart from Neji and Shino who passed out sprawled over the floor.

"Yoooo...genius (hick)... Ima" Kiba started as he started to look around the room. He blinked three times then wobbled and fell to the ground. The others part from Sasuke peered at him. Kiba tried getting up but being drunk off his tits caused him to fall to the ground again. This time unconscious. This caused the others to laugh the ass off.

" weeelll looooks likkke dooog (hick) breath lost" Naruto stated as Shikamaru pored all of them another shot.

Sasuke grabbed his and both Naruto and Lee followed.

"3...2...1..." Shikamaru counted down as all three of took there shot.

Lee looked at the others and wobbled a bit as the alcohol registered into his system.

"Hiiiee losseing (hick) it "observed Shikamaru as both Naruto and Sasuke chuckled.

"Nooo! Daaa...(hick) powwwer of youth shaall (hick) preeevile" Lee shouter/slured. Sasuke couldn't help it.

"weeereees...(hic) the powwwwerr of yooooouth now" Sasuke asked getting a hazy glare from Lee.

"The powerr..." Lee started

"Oh shut up" Naruto yelled as he threw a black pillow at Lee which knocked him to the ground. They all stared at Lee for a few minutes then went back to there game thinking his unconscious.

"Weeell (hick) loooks like itss only usss...(hick) three left" Shikamaru observed with tired eyes.

"Hahah (hick) thatss..." he started blinking slowly a couple times "Three down and..." he never managed to finished as he fall forward smashing his head onto the table then sliding to the ground wasted.

"Ha! I beat the dobe!" yelled the drunken Uchiha. A faint sound of jingling came from outside which caused both Sasuke and Shikamaru to freeze. Footsteps were herd heading towards them as they just stared blankly at the door. The door creaked open as the Uchiha parents walked in looking at the mess then staring at them. Sasuke shyly smiled at them

"Hi mummy" he started and then turned to his dad "hey daddy..." the young Uchiha slurred before he too passed out. Shikamaru just stared at the Mr and Mr's Uchiha.

"How troublesome" he thought as he looked around slowly imagining that he would have to explain all of this. Doing what any teen would do. He grabbed the half full button of Vodka and drowned the rest. He then stared hazily at elder Uchiha's.

"Goooood...night" he slurred falling to the ground hiccupping, one last time before everything went blank. As the quest for getting wasted was complete.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**Uzumaki House-10:30Am**_

The suns rays hit the blond's eyes as he stirred in his bed trying to avoid the light. He pulled the covers over his face still trying to get rid of the light.

"Urrggg...Why is my head pounding" he winced as he grabbed his head, recalling the events of last night. He froze.

"Where am I then...this bed feels familiar" he thought as he slowly pulled the covers down and got out of bed; holding his head with one hand. He herd to pair of footsteps heading towards his door. The door swung opened and an angry red head marched in.

"You better explain your-self Young man! Kushina yelled

"Well at least now I know I'm at home" he though

"I told you to come home earlier!" She yelled causing Naruto to wince.

"Can you stop yelling?"

"Sorry Naruto but you should of came home earlier" she said more softly

"Kushina have you told him yet" Shouted Minato from down stairs.

"Wait tell me what" Naruto said lightly as his mother pulled him in to a hug. Minato walked in to the room holding two small white tablets and a glass of water.

" Here your grandma Tsunade made these" he handed the pills over and held the glass of water.

"What are they for" Naruto asked looking uncertainly at two white pills in his hand. Knowing his grandma these would be used either to knock you out or...

"Cue for hangovers'' Minato said.

Naruto immediately threw them in his mouth and drowned the glass of water. He could already feel the pounding in his head become fainter and fainter till he couldn't feel it anymore.

"Okay what haven't you told me yet" Naruto asked as he sat back on his bed.(AN: that your adopted and no one loves you?)

"Well me and your father have been thinking that you will benefit from going camp for the holidays" she said taking Minato hand.

"CAAAAMMMPPP! WHOOOOO" Naruto yelled. His parents looked please that they wouldn't have to take him there kicking and screaming. Naruto froze.

"Dam it's gona be boring without my mates and we were planning to hang out all summer" Naruto said causing his patents to smirk slightly.

"How little you know" Kushina thought

"What's the camp called?"

"It's called camp Konoha and you'll be leaving for it today" His dad said

A ringing sound was heard from the bed. Naruto moved around his sheets to find his phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Sasuke what does he want" Naruto thought as he answered it.

"Hey teme"

"Dobe! Are you going to a camp for the summer holidays?"

"Yeah...how did you know" Naruto said slowly

"Coz Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru are going to a camp and my parents' told me that I was going too a camp too"

"WHHHAATT SERIOUSLY!" Naruto yelled excited ay the idea of hanging around with no parents.

"Yeah"

"Wait are you going to a camp called camp Konoha"

At that both his patents looked at each other.

"Well the fox's out the bad" Minato whispered to his wife.

"Yeah I kinda figured" she said walking out the room followed by her husband

"Yeah" Sasuke replied

"Sweet but how come"

"I believe that our parents planned this out"

"Yeah that seems possible anyway are you going"

"Well duh I can't go against my father's wishes"

"Sweet oh yeah do ya think we will be in the same cabin"

"Yeah I'll talk to my dad bout it"

"Cool so I'll see ya later then"

"Yeah later" with that Sasuke hanged up. Leaving Naruto imagining what camp was going to be like.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

**AN: well I've completed my first chapter for my first ever fanfic. Anyhow nothings really set in stone so if you have an idea then just send it to me by email all help is welcome. If you have a minute or two please leave a review. Till next time. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 -ARRIVAL**

**AN: Hey there mortals, demon spawns and gods of the universe I just wanted to thank those who have subscribed and a special thanks to mrstoy who was my first subscriber!**

**THANKS! YOU'RE ALL AWSOME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Anything to do with Naruto coz it I did I'll be making CHIBI Dolls of all the Characters...**

**Now without further ado chapter 2 (AN: Hey that rhymes)**

**ENJOY**

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**Uzumaki house- 11:00AM**_

Clothes were scattered all over the room from the floor to the desk, as the ocean eyed blond rummaged through his room looking for his shoulder bag.

"Come on where is it?" he asked himself mentally tossing more clothes behind.

"Naruto! Baby you're going to be late" his mother shouted climbing up the stairs to his bedroom.

Light footsteps were heading towards Naruto's bedroom as he, carried on rummaging through his room oblivious; to Kushina standing in the door way. As he threw his shorts behind him, hitting his mother in the face.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Kushina yelled. He immediately froze. He then unwillingly turned his head to face his mothers who had his short sliding down her face, falling to the ground. Naruto smiled slyly.

"I'm just looking for my school bag" Naruto replied cautiously as he noticed a vein on his mum's forehead throbbing. She marched into his room and picked up a blue adidas MESSENGER bag from his bed

"Is this what you're looking for?" she asked

"Yeah thanks mum" he said as he gave her a hug which made her smile, as he emptied out his bag in the bed. He then went over to his draw grabbing his PSP and the charger for it and shoving it in his bag.

Kushina went over to his the large black HOLDER bag and started folding up the clothes her son chucked in the bag. After two T-shirts and jogging bottoms her mother felt something hard in the bottom of the bag. She pulled out a thick hardback.

"I never knew Naruto reads" she thought smiling. Though her smiling didn't last long She twisted the book in her hands till she faced the cover of the book. Her smiled vanished instantly. Replaced by her right eye twitching and a thick vein throbbing dangerously in her head.

"Icha-Icha-Paradise Creator Of The Threesome" She read out loud in disgust.

Naruto felt a strong killing intent in the room and he turned around slowly to face his mother. He gulped as he saw his mother with death in her eyes.

"Holy crap what did I do" Naruto's mind raced as he thought of all the possibilities which would of lead to his enraged mother. Then he noticed a hardback in her hand.

"Hey at least she thinks I was reading" he though. Then he recognised the book.

"So Naruto I see you actually read books apart from those" her voice getting louder "STUPID MANGA COMICS!" She glared now yelling.

"N-nooo i-t's not what you think" Naruto stetted taking a step back.

"WHAT! THAT MY SON IS BECOMING A PERVERT LIKE HIS FATHER AND GRANFATHER" Kushina yelled

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**Downstairs**_

The dining table was gracefully stacked with plates of pancakes. As Minato poured chocolate source on his stack and began to dig in when he heard a yell of an angry red head he only knew to well.

"... STUPID MANGA COMICS!" His wife yelled. This caused Minato to laugh

"Hahahaha wonder what Naruto done now? He pondered bringing in another mouthful of pancakes to his mouth.

"Hmm he's sure gona get it now yeah I should probably help him" Minato though but then starred at his plate of chocolate dipped pancakes. "Hmmm the pancakes sure do look lonely. Yeah I'll just finished the pancakes first" he thought bringing out another mouthful.

"WHAT! THAT MY SON IS BECOMING A PERVERT LIKE HIS FATHER AND GRANFATHER" Kushina yelled. Minato instantly dropped his folk full of pancakes. His mind started racing as he jumped out the chair and ran up the stairs. He stopped immediately at the wide open door. Naruto looked terrified as Kushina was now looming over him as Naruto sat with his back against the wall; as Kushina walked forward. He looked to see that his wife was clutching a hardback in her hand.

"Oh no not MY hardback copy of Icha-Icha Paradise Creator Of The Threesome" He blurted out quickly placing his hands over his mouth realising he said it out loud. Kushina turned her head slowly with dangerous flames in her eyes. A new slightly more dangerous wave of killer intent came off her. Minato gulped.

"Oh god she's finally going to kill me" he thought

"OH I SHOULD OF KNOWN IT WOULD OF BEEN MY PERVERTED HUSBAND" She yelled causing Minato to wince slightly.

"DON'T I GIVE YOU ENOUGH SEX?"

"N-noo you give me plenty" Minato stuttered giving Naruto an unpleasant image.

"Nooo the images they're burning my eyes" Naruto screamed mentally. Just then a sound someone cursing could be heard as they all turned the face to the door way. Standing by the door was an man in his late fifty's early sixties with long white shaggy hair hitting the ground. This was Jiraiya

"Aaahhh Naruto my boy I hear you were going to camp so I was planning to drive along with you to the camp" he said. Then he noticed the hardback in Kushina's hand.

"Haha I see your enjoying my great literature" he chuckled then stopped abruptly as he noticed both Minato and Naruto shaking their heads frantically. He then noticed that Kushina had a large vein throbbing in her forehead.

"YOU!" She blamed pointing a finger at him.

"Haha me" Jiraiya chuckled nervously.

Kushina turned to Naruto with an evil grin.

"Baby can you please grab your bags and go downstairs" she asked nicely with a tint of authority. Then she turned her head towards Jiraiya and Minato.

"While I finish with these two" she said coldly. Naruto just nodded and grabbed the holder bag and swung his shoulder bag over his shoulder and walked past the two and out the door. The slammed shut behind him as made his way downstairs. Manly screens of pain were herd.

"They are so dead" Naruto though and grimaced as he heard two things fall to the ground.

15 minutes of cries of pain later Kushina emerged from Naruto's bedroom and came downstairs to find Naruto finishing off his last bit of pancake.

"Sorry baby I knew you weren't a pervert like those two" Kushina said softly as she grabbed a napkin and wiped of the extra chocolate sauce from the corner of Naruto's mouth.

"It's ok mum" Naruto said slowly, getting up from his chair. Minato and Jiraiya walked down the stairs with bandages all over the body mumbling to each other Jiraiya grinned at Naruto.

"Naruto we better get going" Minato said walking to the front door.

"Yeah sure old-man" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Old Man I'm not even forty" Minato complained

"Well it's better then being called Pervy-Jiraiya" Jiraiya complained back; earning a glare from Kushina. Naruto grabbed his black holder bag with his clothes in it and swung his shoulder bag over his shoulder and followed the two old perverts outside.

"I call shotgun" Naruto yelled as he ran to the passenger side of the BMW to find Jiraiya already buckled down.

"Too late Kid" Jiraiya grinned

"Dam it you old perv" Naruto mumbled as he opened the door in the back and lobbed his bags in jumping in as well. Minato hopped in the front and the car started.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**4 hours in the car later**_

"Trust me Camp will be great" Minato stated turning the steering wheel.

"Yeah not to mention that you're in a camp which has girls in it tooo!" exclaimed Jiraiya as Minato just rolled his eyes. Naruto just played on his PSP blanking out most of the stuff they were saying.

"Hey my favourite grandson in the world" Jiraiya said sweetly

"Would you kindly take pictures of err...nude OUCH!" Minato slapped his father across the head.

"You are not getting my son to take pictures of nude girls" Minato shouted at his father who was rubbing his head glaring at his son.

"Forgot child abuse this is old-man abuse" he grumbled

"Anyway trust me son camp is great " Minato claimed

"Oh yeah isn't that were you met Kushina?" Jiraiya asked

"What you and mum met at a camp" Naruto asked intrigued. He knew they had to met somehow but never expected it to be at a camp.

"Yeah and believe me your mother was never an easy women" Minato sighted

"Hahah easy women? There are no such a thing" Jiraiya claimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Your father never won an argument with your mother." Jiraiya informed Naruto blanked them out already losing interest as he put in his headphones and streamed music to his ears. He slid out his Neo-slim and unlocked it to find a new group chat on watsup (Disclaimer: I do not one watsup and for those of you who do not know what watsup is it's a messaging app which you can create group chats on and send vids images and music etc. etc.)

"Dam must off left it on silent" he thought clicking on the app then clicking on the group chat.

RamenLover: Has come online

SilentDeath: Yo idiot! wtsup

Sex-God: Hey Naruto tk ur time

RamenLover: Yh soz phone ws on silent... Anywy every1 goin camp?

SilentDeath: Yh hedin there now Kiba?

Sex-God: Sis says we like 15mins away

RamenLover: Wt! Ur sis cmin 2?

Sex-God: Nah just droppin me off

Cloud9: Has came online

RamenLover: Hey Skikamaru wt up

Cloud9: Just hedin 2 camp Konoha like u lot

Sex-God: Hw did u no?

Ramenlover: Coz it ws all planed!?

Cloud9: Yh...

Sex-God: Wt planed? By who?

Cloud9: Lol da idiot figured summthin out b4 Dogboy

RamenLover: I hv my moments

Sex-God: Cn sum1 fuckin explain

Cloud9: I'll keep it short our parents had a meeting sumtime 2 discuss Wt to do with us 4 da summer holiday so they all sent us 2 camp

Sex-God: Ohhh

RamenLover: Guys do you think the girls will cm 2 den

Sex-God: Girls?

SilentDeath: U no Sakura, Ino dem lot

Cloud9: Yh...

Ramenlover: Sweet.. g2g bat diyin

RamenLover: is now offline

Cloud9: I'll probbly c u lot later anyway

SilentDeath: C ya

Cloud9: Is now offline

SilentDeath: Is now offline

Sex-God: is now off line

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**Camp Konoha 5:10AM**_

"Naruto?" Minato asked pulling in to Camp Konoha's car park. Jiraiya turned around in his seat to find Naruto drooling in his sleep.

"The kid's asleep" Jiraiya stated as he moved his hand to Naruto's nose and screwed

"(cough, cough) what... The HELL!" he yelled breathing hard causing both Minato and Jiraiya to chuckle.

"We're here" Minato stated causing Naruto too look out the window. Indeed they were. The was a bus filled with campers popping out and many parents dropping their children off. Naruto jumped out the car and grabbed his bag's scanning the area looking for his friend's.

"Hmmm...Looks like they aren't here yet" he thought as someone slapped him across the back.

"Hey idiot" Naruto immediately turned round recognizing the voice

"Kiba" Naruto acknowledged pulling him into the bro hug.

"Have you seen any of the others" Naruto asked

"Now I have" Kiba replied nodding his at Naruto

"No seriously"

"Yeah I am. Look behind you" Kiba said

As they both turned around an Ice White BMW came in to the car park earning mouth dropping stares from other campers.

"Show off..." Naruto muttered as the passenger door opened and their raven head friend walked out and grinned at them. The car engine started behind them causing them to jump startled as they forgot that Naruto's dad was still there.

"SEE YA NARUTO!" his dad yelled as he drove off.

"Figures" Naruto mumbled as the two strolled over to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to the back of his car and opened up the boot grabbing his red messenger bag and a black HOLDER bad then closed the boot. He then walked up to the driver telling him to go. Who complied and drove out the car park.

"Uchiha!" Naruto and Kiba shouted earning his attention.

"Hey" he acknowledged them as each of them pulled him into the bro hug.

"Guys with got the best cabin thanks to my dad" Sasuke smirked.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS PLEASE FOLLOW ME TO THE CAMP LOBBY WITH YOUR BELONGING'S!" Causing the guys to turn around and see brown black bearded man waving his hand in the air. He then turned and walked in to the camp being followed by all the campers.

"Hey guys I think we should go" said an emotionless voice from behind them. They all turned to see Neji, Lee and a bored looking Shikamaru staring at the sky.

"Hello my youthful friend's" Lee greeted cheerfully

"Hey isn't Shino coming?" Naruto asked looking around.

"No. He didn't feel well so his parents just made him stay home" Neji answered.

"Oh that's a bummer" Naruto sighted

"Yeah we probably should go. Come on." Sasuke ordered walking towards the group of campers following the bearded man. While the others followed.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**Lobby- 5:20PM**_

"Leave your bag's here we will return back for them after the presentation and don't worry no one's going to touch them." The bearded man ordered. At first all the campers looked uncertain but one but one they took off the bags and stood there.

"Let's leave are bags here" Neji said leaning against the wall. The guys all dropped the bags by the feet and waited for the next instruction.

"Okay now follow me into the mess hall were the presentation can begin." he ordered walking into a bigger room now with rows of chairs all facing a giant led TV all the campers followed whispering to each other.

Everyone took the seats and the room darkened as the presentation began.

"Hello I'm Instructor Asuma and welcome to camp Konoha." He began

"On your way out of this hall you will be given form which you will have to fill in and hand back by the end of the day. In the form will consist of a variety of activates which our camp offers. After you fill out the application form hand it in to the lobby and then we will have timetables created which then will be handed back to you by our little mail system. You have the whole of tomorrow and today to hand it in, if you do nit we will create one for you. Tomorrow you all get it as off day as it's a Sunday and you can do as you please." He then clicked on a remote and the slide changed. The slide showed health and safety regulation.

"For your personally safety we have a few rules camp rules." he then clicked on another button on the remote and the slide changed to the rules.

"Failure to follow the rules shall result in appropriate sanctions. Oh and one other thing for those of you here who want a summer romance please do not..." he stopped for a bit and turned around and fidgeted with his pockets. He then pulled out two items out of his pockets. In his hands now we're two dolls a male doll and a female doll.

"Please refried from doing this" he stated and started making the dolls do inappropriate things. This caused a couple of the campers to either blush madly or chuckle.

Naruto put his hands over Lee's eyes so he wouldn't see this.

"You're not old enough to even think about this let alone see a demonstration" Naruto whispered to Lee causing his mates to chuckle.

"I am more than old enough to watch this!" Lee yelled slapping Naruto's hand away while the instructor stopped his demonstration as everyone turned to the back to of the room to where they sat.

"I'm sorry youthful people please carry on" Lee apologised creating a new shade of red

"Anyway..."the instructor started glaring at the group sitting at the back." There will also be many competitions and a dance throughout the summer holidays now with that said you are all to go to the lobby and collect your keys. Then head straight to your cabin." Asuma finished causing everyone to start talking with new excitement as they lined up to get there keys.

"Maaaan the cues soooo long!" Naruto exclaimed putting his hand behind his head. They had been standing in line for 10 minutes now waiting to collect the cabin key.

"Hey boy's" greeted two familiar voices; they all turned around to be greeted by Sakura, Ino, and two other girls all smiling at them.

One of the girls had indigo blue hair which went down to her lower back with pearl white eyes which were covered slightly by her fringe. She was wearing a black skirt which stopped a little above her knees and a plain white T-top revelling her slim belly. The other girl had oak brown eyes and light brown hair tied up in two buns. She was wearing desert camouflage bottoms and a white long sleeved shirt covered by her black leather jacket unzipped.

"So who are your friend's?" Kiba asked Sakura and Ino grinning at them slyly.

Naruto only stared wide eyed at the Indigo haired girl while the other guys kept their cool.

"Naruto it's not polite to stare" scolded Sakura as the girl only blushed.

"It's Ten-Ten and Hinata guys" Ino informed pointing at then in turn. getting all the guy's to join Naruto in the wider eyes staring club.

"What's wrong with the guys?" Sakura whispered to Ino

"God knows" Ino whispered back

"HIIINNNAAATTTAA!?"Naruto shouted/asked causing the room to go silent as campers and instructors stared at the group.

"Yes Naruto?" the Pearl eyed girl known as Hinata now replied smiling shyly.

"Woooow! He looks soo much hotter then I remembered" Hinata thought.

"Holy crap she looks amazing." Naruto thought as the guys regained their posture.

"Can we keep the line moving?" shouted a female instructor with purple hair. Snapping Naruto out of his wide eyed state.

"Oh sorry" Sasuke said as he went to collect the keys.

"Your name?" she asked

"Sasuke Uchiha" he replied

"Oh you're the lucky ones" She said causing him to raise an eye brow.

"You get the brand new furnished cabin. And believe me when I say you're going to love it." She said bringing out a set of keys and handing six to him as well as six forms.

"Wait these all for the same cabin?" Sasuke checked

"Trust me the cabins massive" She stated

"Thanks" Sasuke said leaving the women as the girls went to get their keys.

"Here you won't believe it, we're all in the Same cabin and we get a brand new refurbished one too!" Sasuke announced earning cheers from the guys as he handed out the room keys.

"What number are you guys?"

The pinkie asked the guys.

"We're got cabin 20" Naruto informed after looking at the number inscribed on the key. "What bout you lot?"

"We got cabin 19" Hinata replied a little too fast surprising everyone.

"Hey looks like we're neighbours then" Naruto told them grinning at Hinata

Hinata looked at the ground trying to hide her blush

"Y-eah guess we a-re" Hinata stuttered which didn't go unnoticed by the girl's as they knew Hinata for a long time.

"Dam I think she still like Naruto" Ten-Ten thought staring at Hinata

"What's up with Hinata" Sakura thought and made a mental note to ask her later.

"Yeah guys we should probably grab our bags and go." Shikamaru stated moving towards were they left their bag.

"Yeah your probably right" Naruto sighted "We'll see you later" Naruto said as he jogged in the direction Shikamaru went.

"Yes we shall meet again or I'll do 1000 laps around the camp" Lee declared raising his fist in the air.

"Err sorry but who are you again?" Hinata asked causing Lee to sweat drop.

"Ohh here we go..."Neji mumbled

"I AM ROCK LEE AND THE POWER OF YOUTH BRIGHTLY WITHIN ME!" He yelled with tears streaming down his face causing campers to glance at them.

"REREMBER IT!" he yelled as he jogged over to Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Later" Neji and Sasuke said as they all strolled off towards the others leaving the girl's staring over at Hinata.

"Well..." Ino grinned evilly at Hinata

"So you don't stutter for years but now that we meet Naruto again it's up with the strutting" Sakura finished what Ino was about to say, she too grinning evilly.

"Care to explain?" they all asked

Peering over Hinata who blocked like a little bunny in the middle of a packet of hungry wolves.

"I-i d-on't know what your on about" Hinata stated crossing her arms and lifting her nose in the air "Humph"

"Ohhh sooo... I'm guessing you wouldn't mind me telling Naruto you like him" Ino said

"O-hhh nooo p-l-ease don't!" Hinata begged causing all of them to laugh.

"Hahaha I knew it" Ino claimed

"Yeah you know you like him just tell him." Sakura said then smiled evilly

"You know Hinata, Naruto is quite handsome so the longer you leave him hanging..." she said leaving Hinata's imagination to think the worse. Ino saw what she was trying to do and wanted in too.

"Hmm come to think of it I did notice a lot of the girl's staring at him drooling" Ino said causing, Hinata to look around the room frantically.

"Hmm... Ino did you see those abs under that t-shirt?" Sakura asked.

"Man those abs looked fiiine" Ino purred. Causing Hinata to blush madly as she too noticed them.

"Were only messing with you?" Ten-Ten laughed "But he did have a fine body and if you don't get him soon someone else will" Ten-Ten warned as Sakura and Ino broke out in another argument.

Hinata then made a promise to her self-determined, to make it come true. She didn't know how? She didn't know when? But she did know that, she will accomplish it.

/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/****/****/****/*****/****/*****/****/

_**Camp Konoha-6:00PM**_

"(ARACHOOO)" Naruto sneezed rubbing his nose.

"Haha looks like someone's planning your death" Neji smirked as they walked on the dirt path towards their cabin.

"Haha doubt that it's probably some girl fantasizing over me" Naruto grinned putting his hands behind his head.

"Yah yah" Kiba agreed sarcastically

"How big headed can you get?" Sasuke asked.

"And that's coming from an Uchiha" Neji smirked

"You can't talk Hyuga" Sasuke retorted.

"Guys I think our cabins over there" Naruto yelled looking back as he ran forward. THUD Naruto fell backwards landing in his ass.

"Watch were you're going punk!" shouted a boy with ref spiky her and a kanji letter on its forehead.

"Sorry my bad" Naruto muttered

"Yeah you better be..." The red headed boy started to threat.

"Garra shut up" a blond haired girl shouted from behind walking forward to Naruto. "Sorry about my brother" she apologised softly as she held out a hand to Naruto. Who took it and stood up. Bunch of footsteps were heard from behind Naruto causing them to look.

"Naruto are you alright" Lee shouted as they all ran behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Naruto replied before turning back to the girl.

"Oh thanks and yeah I probably should off watched were I'm going" Naruto chuckled nervously as he let go off her hand dusting himself.

"Wow blond and blue eyed my only weakness" the blond girl thought still smiling at the boy.

"Yo Naruto we're gona go and check out the cabin!" Kiba yelled as he and tge guy's jogged past them.

"Cool I'll see ya there then" Naruto yelled after them still staring at the girl.

"Ohh Naruto that's a nice name" she said still smiling at him.

"I would complement for name but unfortunately I don't know it" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Oh sorry I should of introduced myself" she apologized slapping her forehead "But the names Temari and it's a pleasure to meet you" she said

"Yep I was right you do have a beautiful name anyway I've got to go now but I hope I'll be seeing you soon" Naruto said as he started walking off in the direction of his cabin leaving a baffled Temari.

"Yeah we will meet again" she breathed as she watched him walk off.

"What was that all about" asked a voice behind her. She turned around to see her other brother who was wearing all black like he normally did and covering his head with a black hood.

"Nothing Kankuro" Temari stated walking off towards there cabin.

"That didn't look like nothing" Kankuro thought.

Naruto stopped to stare at the cabin which was pretty much the size of a four bedroom house.

"Daamm this cabins massive." he whistled unlocking the door with his key. The cabin was just as big in the inside then it looked on the out.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji sitting on the couch playing PS3.

"Jeeez this is gona be one sweet summer holiday" Naruto stated staring with wide eyes at everything causing the guys too look at Naruto with the "DUH" look.

"Haha you don't know the half of it" Sasuke said as he walked out the kitchen holding, a mug of hot chocolate.

"We have a HD 56 inch TV equipped with a PS3 and four controllers not only that but we have three bathroom and three bed rooms. We even have a kitchen with plates and food and and a freaking gym in the basement. And it's all thanks to my dad" Sasuke smirked. Naruto just couldn't believe what he was hearing and grabbed his bags and ran upstairs.

"Yours and shikamaru's room the third one down on the right" Sasuke shouted after him.

"He seemed to handle the cabin a lot better then we did." Neji said recalling the events of what happened when they saw the cabin the first time.

**FLASHBACK**

The five of them arrived stood outside the cabin. All of then stared in jaw dropped wide eyed state at the size of the cabin.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE WE WAITUNG FOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kiba yelled snapping the rest of them back to reality. Without a word Sasuke dropped his bag and brang out the cabin key from his pocket, unlocking the door. All five of them walked in staring at everything like a kid in a candy store.

"Hooolllyy shhiiitt check out the teck" Shikamaru shouted out in joy eying the TV hanging on the cabin wall with a PS3 plunged in.

"I wander what's down there" Neji asked causing the others to look at what his pointing out. There was stairs leading below the floor.

"Let's go and check it out" Sasuke said walking down the stairs and reached around at the bottom of the wall for a light switch.

"Come on where is it" he thought and then flicked something. There was a sound of electricity zapping and bright lights filled the darkness. As Sasuke only stared at what was there.

"Hey what's down here?" Neji asked as he jogged down the flight of stairs. He too with Sasuke just stared at what he saw.

"Holy bayakugan Lee's going to get a boner" Neji breathed. In the centre of the room was a boxing ring were pads any two sets of boxing gloves. Not only that but scattered all over the room were all types of exorcise machines you can think off and in a corner there were even a set of weights.

"Hey my youthful people! What's down here..."He started but never finished as he too came down the stairs and stared with wide eyes.

He immediately snapped out his wide eye's state and jumped at the boxing bag hanging from the ceiling.

"I'M HOME!" He yelled wrapping his arms and legs around it.

"Poor boxing bag..."Sasuke started looking down at the ground

"...he's going rape it." Neji finished looking down at the ground in sorrow for the boxing bag.

Upstairs Shikamaru was jumping up and down on the couch with a PS3 controller in his right hand and his T-shirt being swung round in the other.

"PS3! TV! AND A GREAT VEIW FOR CLOUD WATCHING! YEEEEAAHH!" He yelled spinning around and jumping at the same time. Sasuke and Neji ran up the stairs getting away as far as possible from Lee; as he abused the exercise equipment.

"Dam it! Another man down!" Neji yelled to Sasuke as they ran up another flight of stairs leading them upstairs.

"Dam! My dad created a monster of joy! Curse you joyful cabin!" Sasuke yelled shaking his fist at the ceiling.

"Lets get to Kiba before it's too late" Neji ordered. An Sasuke just nodded and they walked slowly down the hallway of the cabin of joy searching for the teammate.

"Kiba's not here." Neji stated as he ran out one of the rooms. A second later Sasuke came out the bedroom a door down and shook his head. Then there was loud noise of banging coming from the door at the end.

"No freaking way" Neji thought

"Let's find out." Sasuke said reading Neji's mind. They walked down the corridor towards the room were the sound of banging got louder and louder. They opened the door to find Kiba playing the drums with passion. They just stared wide eyes at the instruments which lined the walls.

"Hey guys it's been a while since we last played. And then I find this." Kiba stated waving his arms at the room.

"You lot wana play?" Kiba asked which caused Sasuke and Neji to grin; as they walked towards the favourite instruments.

**FLASHBACK END**

"YAAAHHHHOOO! WE HAVE A FREAKING MUSIC ROOM!" Naruto yelled as he ran downstairs.

"Well he handled it better then Shikamaru and Lee." Neji corrected himself.

"Guys I believe we can say that we going to have the best summer ever!" Naruto yelled as loud as he can. The game ended with Kiba coming out first.

"Guys!" Sasuke started "LET THE SUMMER CAMP BEGIN!" He yelled which surprised all the others as this wasn't the emotionless Sasuke they were used to but an joyful Sasuke, which they all liked nevertheless and cheered as a response. Little did they know of the excitement, joy, laughter and pleasure that they will receive thorough this summer camp.

**Well there you have it folks. Chapter two of the camp Konoha fanfic. Tell me your thoughts in a review which I'll use to try and improve the next chapter as much as possible. All feedback is accepted negative or positive. Till next time peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 -TRIGGERS PT1 **

**Hey people of earth! It's me again with my latest chapter. Yeah this one took a bit longer than expected but I hope you lot enjoy it nevertheless. I also made it extra-long coz of the time so I guess we're kind of even. I hope! Oh yeah and thanks for those of you who reviewed. You know who you are!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Misashi Kishimoto too you? What? You wouldn't know? Of course not I'm a god. What do you mean so? God's don't take selfies! Now without further ado his chapter 3 ! (Yeah doesn't have the same ring to it but who cares)**

**Enjoy**

_**CABIN20 -7:57AM**_

"HAHAHAHAH! YES! YES GIVE ME MORE! OHH...GOD!" Sasuke yelled madly with pleasure, as he starred at his DS with wide eyes as he's Pokémon collected experience point's.

"DONT STOP PLEASE DONT STOP!" He yelled at experience bar getting full notifying that his Charmander was close to evolving. It was almost done. ALMOST!

"DONT STOP PLEASE DONT STOP!" the Uchiha yelled in his sleep startling the Hyuga half to death.

"Shit! He's awake..." Neji thought getting up from his crawling position to look at his raven haired friend.

"His still sleeping." Neji thought as he stared at the Uchiha. He then went back to what he was doing. "I wonder what he was dreaming about? Neji pondered "Oh well I'll ask him later right now back to work!" he declared mentally. He crawled on his knees through the room collecting, a change of clothes. It was all silent. He was almost done. ALMOST! "Come on where's my towel?" He whispered to himself. Suddenly a loud noise pierced the silence. BEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEP! The alarm clock rang causing the Uchiha to jump up smashing his fist into the clock, forcing it silent.

"Stupid Charmander!" he cursed. Then looked around at Neji's bed hoping that he didn't hear.

"Thew" he breathed realising he wasn't there. That's what he thought. He then noticed a figure crawling in the floor. He's first instinct was to jump him or her then noticed it was his room buddy.

"Why is he crawling?" Sasuke thought then it hit him.

"SHOWER!" Sasuke breathed then covering his mouth hoping that he couldn't hear him.

Neji was oblivious to the Uchiha as he crawled looking for his towel.

"Hahaha I see you" he whispered to himself reaching out for the towel hanging from the edge of his bed. At this point the Uchiha already had his stuff in his hand and waited for the Hyuga to make the next move as he stood on a crouch position facing the door.

"This was too easy. It's only the door now. "He thought as he crawled towards the door, opening it slowly still cautious not to wake up his roommate.

"Come on just a little more" Sasuke breathed as he watch the door open a bit more.

"NOW!" His mind yelled. Neji starred in horror as the Uchiha leaped over him towards the door. He snapped out his daze as the Uchiha was about to land. He yanked at his legs sat the flying raven and piled him to the ground. He jumped over him trying to run out the door.

"OH HEELL NO!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Neji's leg making him fall to the ground.

"DAM IT UCHIHA YOU WILL NOT GET TO THE BATHROOM BEFORE ME!" Neji yelled as Sasuke dragged him backwards by the legs.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" Sasuke yelled back.

Little did they know that they were both being watched, by a certain blue eyed blond to.

"Hmm... I probably can take my time getting my thing's" Naruto thought walking back into his room. He grabbed his towel and some cloths out his bag and headed to were the two were fighting.

"I AM UCHIHA I SHALL USE THE BARTHROOM FIRST" Sasuke yelled strangling Neji with his towel

"Gruuggg...grugg" Neji broke free rolling on top of the raven. Both now in an awkward position. He now stuffing the Uchiha t-shirt in his mouth.

"THE HUYGIA ARE MORE MIGHTER!" Neji yelled. Naruto saw this and decided to make an entrance.

"No the Uzumaki are mightier." Naruto said calmly with his trade mark grin and jumped over the two who were just staring with shock in their eyes as Naruto shut the bathroom door in there face.

"Oh yeah and you lot should probably get out the position." Naruto stated as the shower started. This broke them both out their haze and fumed with anger.

"YOU'RE DEAD UZAMACKI!" Both Uchiha and Hyuga yelled at the door.

Naruto walked into the kitchen after the shower, to find both Shikamaru and Lee eating breakfast and filling out some stuff on paper.

"Well I think we should all let our flames of youth burn together in a few activates." Lee said putting a lot of green stuff in a blender.

"Yeah but we don't know if the other guys will agree" Shikamaru said as he lifted up a spoonful of cereal to his mouth.

"Well I'm in. Believe it" Naruto stated giving them the thumbs up. Then he rubbed the bottom of his nose with his index finger and smiled uncertainly. "What am I in for?" Naruto asked causing them both to fall over anime style due to his stupidity.

"We deciding what activities we will do for Summer camp and we were thinking that we should all do a few sport's together." Shikamaru informed as he ticked off another box on his dorm sheet. Naruto put the kettle on and selected sweet and sour pot noodle from the cabinet which he found yesterday.

"Hmm it's like they knew what I like." Naruto though. Then he frowned "Sure it's not ramen but it's the next best thing. Wasn't it?" he pondered. He then to race the others leaning against the counter.

"Ok so where's my form" Naruto asked Shikamaru who sighted and peeled of a sheet from the stack of paper from the dining table, and slid it in front of an empty chair opposite him. Naruto peeled of the top of the bot and poured in the boiling water from the kettle, letting the noodles soak. He then ripped off the seasoning and grabbing a folk, suiting down at the chair which Shikamaru placed the sheet. He stared at the sheet with curiosity at the activates which the camp had to offer and hen back at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighted thinking that Naruto didn't know who to fill in the form.

"That's the form. You feel it out by writing your name were it says name ANF cabin number were it says number. Then you tick the box of the activates which you liked to do." Shikamaru explained so that even a baby could pull it off. Naruto just smirked.

"I know how to fill out the form genius," Naruto stated "But what activates are we all going to do as a group?" He questioned staring at the sheet.

"Now I feel dumb" Shikamaru thought rubbing the bridge of his nose "How troublesome." he mumbled

"I SAY, LET OUR POWER OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY AS WE DO APL THE ACTIVITY'S!" Lee yelled thrusting his fist I'm the air, causing the other two to sweat drop.

"Is he even human?" Naruto pondered rubbing his chin.

A minute later Kiba strolled in with his hands behind his head, whistling a tune. This was followed a grumpy Hyuga and Uchiha.

"Soooo...How's the shower guy's?" Naruto daringly asked, smiling innocently. They both glared at him with the intent to kill as they both grabbed a bowl and poured in cereal. Sasuke added a splash of milk from the bottle then passed it to Neji who poured in half the bottle. They both sat down across Naruto still glaring.

"Here." Shikamaru said handing each of them a form. They bother stopped glaring at Naruto and curiously looked at the form.

"Well I'm guessing that were going do a few activates as a group" Neji guessed as he took in a mouthful of cereal.

"Hmm most of these are sporting events." Neji stated

"No shit Sherlock." Kiba smirked" Now what are we going to do?"

"Hmmmm...It's been a while since we played in a band. So why don't we do music?" Naruto asked causing them all apart from Lee to recall the junior school days were they used to play in a band.

"What you lot used to play as a band?" Lee questioned looking at all of them.

"Yeah... Well apart from me I used to watch them play." Shikamaru informed Lee since he only met them when high school started.

"Yeah I don't mind it will be like the Rookie four like before!" Kiba yelled getting excited at the prospective of them forming the band like all times.

"Yeah I would also like it" Neji stated before taking in another mouthful.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked agreeing with them.

"Hell yeah the Rookie four are back!" Naruto declared then looked at Lee. "Lee we can make it the rookie five if you want to join" This cased Lee to hang his head.

"I am not youthful enough for music." Lee stated full is shame. This caused the whole room to go extremely quiet. Not even the genius expected that.

"It's a dark day when Lee disclaims the power of youth" Naruto said sadly causing all of them to bow the heads for one minute of silence.

"Oh well I'll take that as a no" Naruto said taking Lee's pen and ticking the box next to music. Th is was followed by all the others apart from Lee and Shikamaru.

"so what other activities we gona do?" Sasuke asked

"Well we all like baseball. Soccer and football what about them?" Naruto said throwing his empty pot in the bin. All the other guys murmured in agreement and ticket them as well as a few others of their choice.

Everyone has finished there forms and knew what they wanted to do. They all had basketball, football, soccer and music apart from Lee and Shikamaru who didn't pic music as Lee was to "Unyouthfull" in music and Shikamaru just was too lazy.

Naruto's other choices were skating and baseball just as Sasuke's and Kiba's but Sasuke also done athletics unlike Kiba and Naruto but Kiba also did art. Neji other options were Tia-chi and wrestling. Shikamaru only other option's were first aid and art and you guessed it. He only chose them since he didn't like to do very much, unlike Lee who went overload on sports. He picked four other options which were swimming, baseball athletic and Tia-chi.

"Hey we got a lot of time to kill so let's play PlayStation." Kiba suggested setting it up.

"Wait who's going to hand in the forms? Sasuke asked

"Bugze golden shotgun it's not me!" (AN: HAHAH we always shout bugzi in England so we can geT our way and sAME times they would just add something on the end to top the other person e.g. golden shotgun and I still do!) They all yelled at once apart from Naruto. They all looked at him and he glared back at them.

"Oh come on!" Naruto wined falling to his knees.

"You know how it works idiot, next time react faster" Sasuke smirked grabbing a controller and jumping on the couch.

"Fine..." Naruto grumbled grabbing the forms and heeding out the door.

"Yeah what games do we have?" Neji asked as he jumped on the side of the couch. Shikamaru rummaged through the games.

"How about we play Cod (Call Of Duty Blackops)?" Shikamaru suggested showing it to the others. The others just gazed at the game with Twinkles in their eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes" he chuckled at the face and inserted the disc. The begging of the games began as they all sat waiting to kill the other.

_**Lobby -9:00Am**_

Naruto walked into the lobby lining up behind a few other campers who also were handing in forms to the purple haired women. I looked around in boredom; Just staring at the couches which were occupied with campers who were watching TV.

"Don't they have TV'S in there room..."Naruto thought then realised that Sasuke's dad paid for his and his friends special cabin."Haha I kinda feel bad for getting totally wasted at their house now." he thought.

"Next!" the purpled haired women shouted startling Naruto out his train of thought. He walked over to her and handed in the form.

"These are the forms for all the campers in my cabin" Naruto informed the women with the purple hair, who looked bored out of her mind.

"What cabin?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Cabin 20!" Naruto replied proudly.

"Haha looks like your friends with that raven haired boy." she said

"Yeah" Naruto chuckled walking away from the lady. He walked to the entrance which he came from staring down at the ground. He bumped into someone. He felt two soft round things in his face. He looked up slowly then realised what he bumped into. In a beautiful daze he flew backwards, by the force of the blood which shot from his nose. He was now staring at the ceiling with one eye twitching and a goofy smile on his face. The girl crouched next to him getting a handkerchief from her pocket and started wiping his nose. Naruto seemed to regain his senses and stared at a pretty girl with four ponytails.

She stated at him in concern with a tint or pink on her cheeks. She stood up helping him up.

"Are you an angel?" Naruto asked still in a daze causing the girl to blush madly.

"No." She replied smiling. That brought Naruto out of his daze as he realised what just happened.

"S-sorry I d-didn't mean to..." Naruto stuttered.

"It's okay. Naruto is it?" The girl asked Naruto now recognized the girl.

"Wait you're that girl from yesterday!" Naruto stated and his mind raced as he tried remembering her name. "OH yeah, your names Temari right?" Naruto asked and the girl nodded.

"I'm flattered Naruto, you remembered my name" Temari joked.

"Oh it's nothing." Naruto said swatting the air jokingly causing them to both laugh.

"What is this feeling? My heart's fluttering faster and faster. No guy's ever done this to me." Temari pondered as she talked to the male blond.

"Anyway what brings you here?" Naruto asked her giving one of his trade mark grins. Temari smiled back fondly feeling her heart melting at that grin.

"I'm just handing in me and my brother's forms. What about you?" she asked him pulling hm up with her right hand.

"I'm handing in all of my cabins forms." Naruto said grinning .

"What activities are you doing?" she asked putting her index finger to her bottom lip giving him a shy smile.

The indigo haired girl handed in her form to the purple haired lady. She then looked around admiring the design of the lobby. On a wall hanged a massive 42'inch HD TV. There

Were three couches by it. With campers sitting on them talking and watching amongst themselves.

"Hmm looks like only people who pay extra money have a TV in there cabin" she thought as she had a TV in her cabin due to her dad wanting the best. She looked around as she was heading back to her cabin and froze instantly. She immediately got angry and jealous. Jealous because another girl was talking to that special blue eyed blond and angry at the girl for talking to him.

"THAT BITCH! HOW DARE SHE TALK TO MY NARUTO" she yelled mentally. "Well logically he's not really mine but...I've known and loved him longer surely that must mean something. Doesn't it?" she blushed at that thought then walked up to them without her even thinking.

Naruto turned around and smiled at Hinata causing her heart to melt. Temari felt angry but tried to hide it but Hinata notices.

"Hahah that's right bitch he's smiling at me!" Hinata smirked in her head.

"Hi Hinata how are ya? He asked smiling fondly at her causing her to blush a shade of pink.

"O-oh hiya Naruto I'm great what about you?" She asked her heart melting at that smile.

"Yeah I feel great. So I'm guessing your handing in your form as well?" he asked

"Actual I just handed it in. How did you know?" she asked hoping that he would say that he noticed her or something.

"It's because that's why I'm here and so is Temari" he said pointing his thumb in Temari direction.

"Oh" Hinata gasped disappointed.

"Naruto what cabin number are you again" Temari asked innocently smiling at him seductively causing Naruto to blush slightly. Hinata fumed with fury, Temari noticed this before Hinata managed to hide it.

"That's right bitch!" Temari yelled in her head.

"Oh I'm in cabin 20" he told her.

"Oh my gosh I'm cabin 21" she informed him.

"Haha looks like I've got both of you as neighbouring cabin's well cabin number's anyway." Naruto said causing Temari to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Naruto what activates are you doing" Hinata asked getting Naruto to look at her.

"I'm doing music, basketball, football, soccer, and baseball." Naruto said proudly causing both Hinata and Temari to coo at him.

"I'm doing skating too!" Temari yelled excited that she will have Naruto in that activity.

"Oh that's great Temari can't wait to see you there." Naruto said meaningfully which caused the girl to blush. Hinata glared at her.

"Hinata are we in any activities together?" Naruto asked her causing to blush instantly and het heart to flutter dangerously. Breaking Hinata out the glare.

"Y-eah I-I'm doing m-us-sic" she stuttered at the unexpected question, she too getting excited at the prospective of spending time with the blond.

"Haha that's great now I get to spend time with both of you" Naruto chuckled with his eye's closed, causing both girls to feel joy and anger.

This went on for a while. Both of them trying to get Naruto's attention.

"Sorry ladies' but I just remembered I've got to get back to my cabin. Bye! He yelled jogging of in the direction of which he came from, leaving the two competitors facing each other off.

"Stay away from Naruto!" Hinata sneered.

"And why is that?" She sneered back "Coz as far as I noticed I don't recall Naruto having a girlfriend." she said coldly.

"Humph. Whatever. But his mine" Hinata said knowing that she was right about she not being his girlfriend.

"As far as I'm concern his fare game." Temari glared at Hinata furiously who glared just as furiously back, Causing electricity to sparkle between the two as the glare intensified.

"HMPH" They both said at once as they waked in opposite directions.

"Okay bitch the game is on!" Hinata mentally screamed at the same time as Temari as they walked in opposite directions. Little did the blue eyed blond know. As the battle for his love began.

_**Cabin20 -9:15AM**_

"Feel the wrath of the Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled blasting Kiba with a shotgun.

"Darn I thought I had toy that time" Kiba mumbled as the Uchiha and Shikamaru high-fived each other winning the game.

"Dam it Kiba you suck!" Neji yelled at Kiba frustrated that he only got two kills and since friendly fire was on, one of the kill's was his own teammate. The door for the cabin shot open. The sunlight blasted through shadowing the person who stood in the Door way. This got all of them to stand up to face it.

"HOLY POWER OF YOUTH WHO OR WHAT IS THAT?" Lee yelled cowering behind Neji.

"That's actually scarier then my mum with a broom and she's scary" Shikamaru stated sweating bullets. The thing took one step into the cabin, his front still shadowed due to the sun ray's.

"Is that a monkey?" Kiba asked

"No is it a Machop?" Shikamaru asked getting weird stares from everyone. "Sorry but it looks like a Machop" Shikamaru apologised. The monster chuckled causing them all too look back at it.

"No it's the ramen loving idiot!" Sasuke exclaimed glaring at him.

"NARUTO!" They all yelled as he walked in shutting the cabin Door behind him. He laughed his ass off pointing at them.

"Hahahahah! You all shat yourself!" he claimed falling to the ground clutching his stomach.

They all looked PISSED at him.

He stopped laughing after he felt dangerous waves of killer intent coming off from them. He laughed nervously sitting up.

"Soo...any of you lot up for a game?" he asked gulping.

"Anyway what took you so long? Shikamaru asked sitting down on the couch.

Naruto told them about what happened and who he met as they guys listened intrigued. The guys couldn't believe it.

Naruto is still oblivious to Hinata liking him and the fact that he was also oblivious to another girl liking him as well.

"So Naruto so you notice anything? Shikamaru asked.

"Like what? Why they were talking to me and getting aggressive to each other?" he asked. They all looked shocked Naruto just hit the gamer on the nail. They actually thought that he knew that he was liked by two girls.

"Soooo...why do you think they were being aggressive to each other?" Shikamaru asked as they all leaned foreword in the seats to hear if he really wasn't OBLIVIOUS to Hinata and the Temari liking him.

"They could be both on the period." Naruto replied. Everyone face planted animi style.

"Idiot..." Sasuke muttered

_**2 hours and 45 minutes later (An: you do the maths just too lazy)**_

They ended up playing again and again. There was a intense atmosphere in the air as the players battles it out on the screen for the last kill which would decide the winner. Naruto whispered something to Neji causing him to nod. The game was now between Neji and Naruto vs Lee and Sasuke. All of them at the edge of the seats concentrating on the player.

Sasuke saw Naruto and pulled out his sniper.

"Come on idiot pop your head so I can bust-a-cap." He whispered to himself. At this moment Naruto readied his gun and aimed at where Sasuke was hiding.

He then nodded at Neji.

"FAN GIRLS!" Neji yelled in Sasuke's ear startling him so he moved his character into Naruto's line of fire. As he pulled his trigger finger. BANG! BANG! Two shots was all he needed as the Hyuga and Uzumaki Cheered in delight and high-fiving each other.

"Not bad Uzumaki!" Neji yelled slapping him in the back.

"Not bad your-self Hyuga!" Naruto said back grinning like an idiot. As the other guys fumed.

"Guys I think it's lunch time." Kiba stated looking at the time.

"Yeah man I'm starving" Naruto wined

As they started walking towards the door.

"You lot coming?" Naruto asked the guys just walked out the Door following them.

_**Mess Hall -12:15**_

The atmosphere ear was live with excitement as the campers ate and talked about the activity's which they were going to do as our Hero's looked for a place to sit.

"Guys down here!" Naruto yelled holding his tray of food as he speed walked to an empty table. A second later all the others sat down, around the rectangular table which had blue circular seats attached to it. Kiba sat on Naruto's left while Lee sat on his right. Opposite Naruto sat Shikamaru who sat in between the raven haired and pearl eyed boy.

"Guy's err... What are we going to do?" asked Naruto taking a mouthful of Ramen. (An: yes it dose look like Japanese food somehow travels to America. I wander how?)

"What do you mean idiot?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Basically _**emo**_ we still have like the whole day left and have nothing to do." Naruto exclaimed raising his hand's in the air dramatically making it look like all is lost.

"Hmm...We have been playing PlayStation for age's so that's out the question." Neji declared taking sip of his drink.

"HOW ABOUT WE ALLOW OUR YOUTHFULL SELFS TO SHINE AND WORKOUT IN OUR GYM!" Lee yelled with sparkles in his wide eyes because of the excitement of working out.

"Hell no!" they all yelled causing Lee to whimper like a dog abandoned by its owner.

"Wait we can play Pokémon" Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah that actually sounds good..." Sasuke started causing everyone to stare at him. "I mean you know to kill time." Sasuke finished sternly.

"YES WE CAN TRAIN OUR POKÉMON WITH YOUTHFULL POKÉMON BATTLES!" Lee yelled with his eye's gleaming with tears. Causing many campers to stare at us.

"Lee don't freaking shout that out loud..." Neji and Sasuke both scolded making Lee whimper like before.

"Well we don't have our DS'S genius" Naruto said correcting Shikamaru.

"Ohhhh yeeaahhh..." he sighed "How troublesome..."

"Wait..." Kiba said causing them to look at him." We can watch a movie. I found like a lot of them when I went through the game collection and I brought a lot of my DVD's from home anyway" Kiba suggested.

"Great idea" Naruto exclaimed

"YES! WHAT A YOUTHFULL IDEA!" Lee shouted giving Kiba the good guy pose while Neji and Sasuke just smirked.

Meanwhile at the other side of the mess hall.

"Come on it's not my fault that we can't find a space!" Ino wined holding her tray as all the other girls blanked her, scouting for a place where they could sit.

"Dam it Ino-Pig this is your entire fault!" Sakura shouted pointing and accusing finger at her.

"Don't blame me forehead if you didn't spend all that time in the freaking shower I would of already washed my hair by then!" Ino shouted back now pointing an accusing finger back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME PIG!" Sakura demanded glaring at her.

"YOU HEARD ME BILLBORD BROW!" Ino yelled back she too glaring back at her. Both forehead's bashing against each other as electricity sparkled.

"HMPH!" they both said turning in the opposite direction, folding their arms causing the other girls to sweat drop.

"Hey look Naruto them lot are there!" Hinata stated cheerfully pointing her finger in their direction. All the girls looked over.

"Haha and it looks like there's enough space for us to sit too." Ino said joyfully clapping her hand's.

(AN: It looks like god's on their side.)

"What are we doing over here then?! Come on!" Ino urged as she rushed over towards them. The girls trailing her.

"Hey boys mind if we join you?" Ino asked already sitting down at the table next to Sasuke the other's followed in suit.

"Oh hey there Hinata" Naruto said noticing her casing Hinata to blush madly.

"Oh god he noticed me. HE NOTICED ME!" Hinata shouted mentally.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said smiling as her heart dine front flips as he sat down in between Sakura and Ten-Ten. As everyone apart from Naruto, Hinata and Lee rolled there the eyes. At the two as Lee struggled to bite open his drink.

"So what are you lot doing for activists!" Ino asked happily before breaking a part of her sandwich and popping it in her mouth. They each told each other the activities which they will do. The girls shouted every time they found out that they had activity with one of the boy's.

"So what are you lot doing after lunch?" Ten-Ten asked finishing off her frozen yoghurt.

"WERE BEING YOUTHFULL WITH OUR POKEAYAAAAOOOWWWW!" Lee yelped in pain due to Sasuke stamping on his foot startling all the girl's.

"What LEE meant was that we are going to train then watch a film after dinner." Neji said coolly causing Lee's eyes to go wide with excitement forgetting the recent pain in his foot.

"What bout you lot?" Neji asked ignoring the glares he was getting from the other guy's.

"Well we really don't have anything to do?" Hinata stated. Sakura immediately got an idea and mouthed it too Ino who nodded.

"Why don't we join you guys?" Ino asked

"Yeah we can watch a movie with you guy's it'll be great!" Sakura said enthusiastically, winking at Hinata.

"Oh god..." Hinata thought and tried imagining what they were going to do.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered to himself causing Ino to glare at him.

"Yeah sure." Neji shrugged

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged

"Yeah it'll be great!" Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah what he said we will probably walk with you back to our cabin after dinner" Kiba said getting up like the rest of the guy's.

"Yeah we will see ya then." Sakura said waving her hand at the guys as they began to leave the meas hall.

"Hinata this is your time to steal Naruto's heart." Sakura giggled as Hinata blushed and smiled. Then she frowned remembering Temari which didn't go unnoticed by the other girl's.

"Watch wrong Hinata?" Ten-Ten asked sincerely caring for her friend's wellbeing.

Hinata told them about Temari and what happened when she went to hand in the forms.

"...and the worst part is she's gorgeous and matured!" Hinata exclaimed raising her hand's in the air. The other girls just sneered every time they heard the girls name.

"What do you mean my mature?" Ino asked with curiosity in her eye's.

"She has like massive boob's and a great ass. Any guy would pretty much die for her." Hinata explained.

"Well looks like the only thing we can do is make Naruto drool over you!" Ino declared.

"After tonight Naruto will be all yours!" Sakura shouted excitedly slapping her hands together.

"Oh thanks guy's" Hinata said crying fake tears.

"Group hug!" Ino cried as they all stood up embracing each other at the same time with one thing on their mind.

"The poor blond will never have a chance..."

_**Cabin20 -4:40PM**_

The air was tight and all you could have heard were huffing and puffing and Lee's youthful screaming. As each of them done their own exorcise.

"COME ON MY YOUTHFULL FREINDS; LET THE POWER OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU!" Lee yelled thrusting his fist in the air, causing all the others to groan.

"How...did we...get...into this?" Naruto asked Kiba who was jogging on the treadmill on the side of Naruto's.

"Blame...that blasted...Hyuga!" Kiba shouted as he stopped to catch his breath.

"It was...the only way...to shut him up about...youthful Pokémon battles!" he shouted at them overhearing them.

"Well...genius we going to be training like this...for ages." Shikamaru said "Oh why did he have to say yes too training?" Shikamaru asked himself as he did pull-up's.

"Hn..." Was all that was head from the Uchiha as he pummelled the boxing poor boxing bag.

"Screw this I'm going to the weights!" Naruto yelled frustrated with jogging.

He picked up two 20kg dumbbells and held one in each fist, walking over to the punching bag opposite Sasuke's. Sasuke stopped and watched what Naruto was doing.

"What are you doing idiot?" Sasuke asked without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"What dose it look like?" Naruto asked starting to punch the boxing bag.

"By applying more weight and then punching you get much stronger as there's a force with every punch." Naruto informed punching the punching bag into oblivion. Sasuke just stared at Naruto dumbfounded by what he said. He just couldn't believe that someone so dumb could say something as logical at that. He then did exactly what the blond did. He grabbed a pair of dumbbells holding one in each fist and started pounding the innocent bag.

"YOU TWO TRULLY ARE YOUTHFULL!" Lee shouted "NOW I SHALL DO SOMTHING YOUTHFULL AS WELL" He declared jogging in the spot.

He then went down to the ground on all four's and started doing push-ups fast.

"Oh god we set him up again" Kiba muttered. Neji stopped what he was doing and glanced at the boxing ring. Which looked very lonely. Then a light bulb flashed in his head.

"Hey guy's why don't we spar?" Neji asked now looking at the others. "I mean it's been a while since we've all done any sparing or training."

"It's been age's man. I mean we used to do kick boxing like when we were 6-10 years." Naruto stated stopping what he was doing now and staring at Neji.

"Well I actually enjoyed our fight in the bar. I mean it's been a while since we even got into any sort of thing like that. But I've got to admit it was...fun" Sasuke admitted.

"Ohhhhh so troublesome..." Shikamaru wined clasping to the ground.

Lee jumped up from the ground herring the idea of sparing like a wolves sniffing meat.

"WHAT A YOUTHFULL IDEA!" Lee shouted eye's gleaming.

"Actually I'm looking forward to wiping the floor with your ass's let's go " Naruto demanded ripping off his t-shirt leaving him in white Nike tracksuit bottoms. They all turned to Shikamaru now who looked bored out his mind.

"Urggg fine..." Shikamaru caves muttering something about how troublesome this is.

The first match was between Naruto vs Kiba. Both fighters were in a corner of the boxing ring. Naruto was in one corner being prep-talked by Sasuke and Kiba was I'm the other corner being prep-talked by Neji.

"Come in Naruto you can have him." Sasuke whispered "You're..." Sasuke thought of something else to say.

"You're an idiot, you can beat him" he concluded

"Gee thanks Sasuke I think..." Naruto whispered back nevertheless still determined to beat his opponent. As they glared at the opposition. At the same time...

"Kiba you've got this in the bag...Your...you ...err..." Neji thought of something prepping to say. "I'll give you my gay Shaymin..." He started before Kiba interrupted him.

"Hold on I don't want a gay Shaymin...they're...gay I want you're level 100 Mewtwo" Kiba whispered.

"Okay fine" Neji said giving Kiba a determined look on his face as they glared at the opposition.

"There rules are simple the first one deal three solid blows wins. Also if you draw blood you also win. Now no bitching or bell taps. Begin." Shikamaru announced in a bored time as the two fighters stood in their fighting stance. Kiba went first. He lurched at Naruto throwing wild punches which Naruto either blocked or dodged easily. Naruto looked for an opening as the punches kept coming. Naruto saw an opening at his thigh and aimed a kick there. Kiba saw the incoming attack and dropped his punches to block the kick. Which just grazed him. Lee just sat there staring wide eyed at the youthfulness of the fight. As Sasuke and Neji watches with their hands in their pocket.

Naruto dropped his guard a bit purposely hoping that his opposition would take the bait and indeed he did.

Kiba saw his guard lower at his head and aimed a kick there. Naruto ducked and swiped Kiba's ankle causing him to pummel to the ground. **THUD.**

"One point to Naruto." Shikamaru decided throwing his finger at him.

"Nice one." Sasuke smirked to Naruto who just grinned back.

"You just got lucky!" Kiba said getting back into his fighting position. Which Naruto did too.

"Round 2! Fight!" Shikamaru shouted now slightly excited. This time Naruto went first. He kicked at his head which Kiba ducked and tried swiping at Naruto's ankle that still had one leg in the air from his previous kick. He saw this and hopped up as Kiba swiped, just about avoiding the attack. Naruto swung his leg forward still in mid-air which grazed Kiba as he twisted just avoiding the kick. Both fighters were now glaring at each other. Naruto lunged at Kiba with a well-aimed right hook which he stepped out the way, grabbing Naruto's arm and slammed him to the ground holding one arm behind Naruto who was winded by the reversal.

"What a technical throw..." Sasuke whispered in awe.

"One point to Kiba!" Shikamaru yelled. Throwing a finger in his direction who grinned like an idiot. As he let go of Naruto's arm who mumbled, now worked up.

"You aint gona get me again!" Naruto declared standing up in his fighting position again. Kiba did the same.

"We'll see." Kiba smirked

"ROUND 3!" Shikamaru roared now excited. Naruto rushed forward aiming jabs which Kiba could only just about block. Kiba pushed Naruto back to get space and readying himself for the next assault. Naruto made a fake kick at Kiba's right which he went to avoid but then felt something smashing into his jaw throwing his body backwards. Thud.

"WHAT AN UPPERCUT!" Lee yelled existed as ever.

"Yeah I direct hit too..." Shikamaru breathed staring with concern eyes at Kiba.

Kiba was on the ground and Naruto was panting. Blood dripped from Kiba's jaw indicating Naruto's win.

Shikamaru jumped in the ring and waved his hand in front of Kiba's hazy eye's, who blinked twice and sat up. He grinned at Naruto.

"That was some nice move" he said as Naruto helped him up.

"Yeah thanks' that throw was pretty technical you know." Naruto replied. "I'm guessing I win? Naruto asked turning to Shikamaru who just nodded. "WOOOHHOOOO!" Naruto celebrated thrusting both fist in the air.

The next match was Shikamaru VS Sasuke.

"Fighters prepare yourself!" Naruto yelled. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru got in the fighting stance.

"Okay full in brawl will get me bad so I'm going to have to base this on strategies." Shikamaru thought, staring at his opponent emotionless face.

"Hnn..." Sasuke said he too staring at emotionless face.

"FIGHT!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru dashed as Sasuke gracefully punching him. Who swiftly blocked all punches, then slashing a kick into his ribs. Shikamaru grunted falling to one knee.

"That's one for Sasuke!" Naruto declared.

"Shalimar's you should give up you know you are no match for me" Sasuke suggested. Shikamaru thought for a bit.

"I think I can have him...but then again I honestly don't think I'm even gona touch him...so troublesome..." he thought for a couple more second's. "Yeah your right I forfeit." Shikamaru announced jumping out the ring.

"Okay so I guess Sasuke win's" Naruto said as Sasuke walked out the ring.

"Next is Neji vs Lee!" Naruto yelled.

Both fighters walked into the ring and got into their fighting stance.

"I want you to see your youthful sprite burn with passion!" Lee declared giving him the good guy pose. (AN: Konoha's green beast us pretty much grinning showing his teeth with his thumbs up.)

"Yes I will but don't hold back.'' Neji demanded.

"Okay you know the rules. Begin!" Naruto yelled. Lee dashed forward driving his shoulder in Neji's gut at unexpected speed. Neji twisted a bit sticking his foot out tripping Lee who combat rolled back to his feat. Neji turned to face Lee who aimed a lighting punch at Neji's head. Who just about managed to avoid it, grabbing Lee's arm. Lee saw this as an opportunity and took it. Lee trusteed his body backwards pulling Neji who had a grip on one of his wrist. Lee twisted so the grip was loosened and then he pulled it out of Neji's grasp grabbing his cooler of his shirt. Lee then rolled in his back thrusting his foot in Neji's gut throwing him. In blink if an eye Neji was flying out the ring.

"INCOMING" Shikamaru yelled diving out the way. Kiba Sasuke got out the way just in time. Unfortunately Naruto didn't act quick enough and cushioned Neji's fall.

"Urggg what the hell! NO ABUSING THE REF!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Neji off him standing up brushing himself off.

"First point Lee!" Naruto said as Neji leaped back into the ring.

"You alright?" Lee asked Neji who just smirked.

"Haha didn't know he had that in him... This time I will not play" Neji declared mentally.

"Round two! Fight" instantly both fighter dashed at each other either punching, blocking or dogging, both looking for an opening.

"Dam it at this rate I'm never going to hit him" Neji thought now pondering for an idea. Light bulbs both flicked in both warriors mind's. Almost symmetrically both leaped backwards with such grace that it made a swan look clumsy. They used the ropes as a slingshot and plunged themselves at each other. This was now an air battle. Everything was in slow-motion for the two warriors. They punched and kicked at each other blocking and twisting. All in mid-air.

Lee exposed his head as he went to punch Neji. He grabbed his hand that was going to punch him and fearlessly elbowed him in the back. Lee pummelled down to the ground with Neji on top. All the boy's even the emotionless Uchiha stared with wide eyes and his jaw dropped at this. Lee was still. Neji stood up slowly staring at Lee.

"HOOOLLYYYY SHIIIITTT!" Naruto started.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!" Kiba yelled taking Naruto's words from his mind. This snapped out Shikamaru who noticed Lee lying on ground. Still. He jumped to Knees side checking him. He was breathing just unconscious.

"Guys I think we should take him to his bed." Shikamaru suggested, looking at the green beast with concern in his eyes. The others didn't say anything just nodded still amazed at the gravity defying battle.

"Come on how the hell Is carrying him taking so long!" Sasuke yelled right eyes twitching with a vein throbbing in his head. Yes this was so bad that even the great emotionless Uchiha lost his calm as they all dropped Lee yet again.

"Think about it." Shikamaru replied in a bored tone, staring at the flight of stairs which they would have to proceed through.

"You're the genius...Genius!" Sasuke retorted, kicking the wall in frustration.

"The answer is obvious. We have Naruto and Kiba." Shikamaru replied as Naruto and Kiba started blaming each other proving his point. Sasuke picked up the unconscious Lee walking towards the couch and threw him on. Lee grunted slightly at the impact but was silent afterwards.

"We'll just drop him here as we aren't going to be able to take him up with the two stoogers over there." Sasuke said jerking his thumb at Kiba and Naruto who were still arguing.

"Well let's get back to the sparing session." Sasuke said walking down the stairs towards. The basement, followed by the arguing idiots and eventually the genius.

"Okay me and Kiba will fight as we need another member for the next round." Shikamaru declared climbing the ropes for the ring. Kiba just

Jumped in to the ring to face him.

"Okay I'll be the ref for this one!" Naruto declared cheerfully. "Since this is both of your second chance; the first person to deal a solid blow win's. Begin!" The Kiba dashed forward throwing a barrage of wild kicks and punches which Shikamaru either dogged or blocked swiftly. He then pushed Kiba back getting space and moved forward aiming a devastating kick into his ribs. Kiba saw this coming and leaped backwards just managing to avoid it. Shikamaru jumped at h swiping his foot at Kiba in mid-air. Kiba saw this one landing and grabbed his leg with both hands and swung him into the rope's. Kiba dashed at S Shikamaru who was bounced forward due to the springiness of the rope and elbowed him in the gut winding Shikamaru. Who fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Kiba exclaimed turning Shikamaru so he faced him. "Are you alright?" helping to his feet. The others just stated at the battle. It wasn't as great as Lee vs Neji yet it was still amazing.

"Winner Kiba!" Naruto declared throwing his finger at Kiba. Shikamaru stood up dusting himself.

"That was a great match." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah you fighter great match but unfortunately I'm just too good!" Kiba explained arrogantly.

"Wow his even more arrogant then you two Naruto whispered which earned him glares from both the Uchiha and Hyuga.

"Okay looks like we moving on to the next semi-finals. Next match is me vs Neji!" Naruto yelled jumping in the ring. "Unless he knows that I'm stronger then him..." Naruto grinned causing Neji to smirk slightly as he leaped into the ring, to face his opponent. Both got into there fighting position.

"Okay these matches will be like the first to land a solid blow wins. Begin." Sasuke said without a hint of emotion.

Naruto attacked with a barrage of kicks and punches' which Neji dogged with grace to spare. Neji pushed him back and threw a punch at his head which Naruto ducked and was thrusting an uppercut under Neji's jaw. Neji saw the incoming attack and just about avoided it with a twist of his neck. Neji went to kick him in the right but was off balance when Naruto pushed him and jumped back. Naruto saw this and charged forward with a fist raised in the air readying to punch him. He swung his fist at Neji's jaw who snapped his head back making his fist fly through air. Naruto's weight was all put in that attack hoping that his wiled haymaker would land the first and finishing blow. But boy was he wrong. Neji came from under with an uppercut snapping Naruto's head back as he flew backwards to the floor.

"Neji wins." Sasuke said emotionlessly. Neji peered over at Naruto who sat up grinning.

"Next time I'm gona whoop your ass into the next century!" Naruto declared now standing up and dusting himself.

"Okay next match Kiba vs Sasuke." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. Both competitors walked up to the ring getting into their battle stance.

"Uchiha! You're going down!" Kiba declared. "What the hell am I saying his going to mop hell and earth with me. Kiba your such an idiot your going to piss him off okay no more talking" Kiba thought grinning sheepishly at the Uchiha.

"Hn..." he murmured

"FIGHT!" Naruto yelled and the session began. Sasuke lunged at Kiba and threw a barrage of lighting fast aimed punches. Kiba just managed to fend him off by blocking. Kiba waited for an opening but there weren't one. Kiba pushed him back and dashed at. Aimed a punch at Sasuke's head, who easily stepped aside at the last second grabbing his wrist and thrusting this opponent into the ground. **THUD**.

"Sasuke wins." Naruto said as Sasuke put out his hand to help up his friend

"At least you tried." Sasuke said with a smirk yet his voice still emotionless.

"Yeah you just got lucky." Kiba said stubbornly knowing full well that it was just skill.

"Well looks like the two prideful bastards are going head to head!" Naruto announced knowing that this would definitely get interesting.

Both the Uchiha and Hyuga now stood in the middle of the ring; in their fighting stance. All of them apart from Lee who still hadn't woken up were standing around the ring staring intently at the two fighters'.

"BEGIN!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice. Both fighters immediately dashed at each other. They were now either throwing punches and kicks at each other or blocking and dodging their opponent's attacks. Both of them were looking for an opening at each other's defences as they danced dangerously. Each of their moves were fluid and swift with grace that even a sawn couldn't match. Their friends just stared in were at the lighting fast moves. (AN: Suddenly the unexpected happened. Both characters started screaming in power as they both gained a godly gold aura around them. There hairs both transformed gold as it defied gravity. They each started throwing blast of energy at each other. They have turned super saiyan.

"HOLY CRAP HIS POWERE LEVEL IS OVER NINE THOUUUSAAAAAAANNNNDDDD!"… Oh sorry guys. Wrong fan fiction. Carry on.) They both were getting tiered as the battle went on.

"Dam it why do you have to be so stubborn just give up all ready" Sasuke thought as he continued to throw a barrage of punches at Hyuga.

"Dam it why the hell don't you give, you stubborn Uchiha." Neji thought as he started to feel tiered and his movements started slowing down. Yet that didn't give the Uchiha an advantage as he too was slowing down. Sasuke aimed a kick at Neji's head which he ducked and retaliated with an aimed jab to the raven haired gut. Sasuke just about avoided the attack and pushed the pearl eyed boy back. Both of them stood there glaring at each other panting like they ran a mile. They were both equally matched as neither one of them could land a hit on the other. At the same time…

"I give up…" they both said falling to the ground. The audience just stared with wide eyes as both characters were panting heavily on the ground.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Naruto yelled jumping in the ring to help Sasuke up.

"Too bad you couldn't keep it up though" Kiba said as he jumped in to help Neji up as both Hyuga and Uchiha secretly swore to kill him.

"Guys we should probably get ready its almost 6:00pm and dinner starts at 6:30." Shikamaru said in a bored tone as he looked at his phone stating that the time was now 5:23pm. The others just murmured in agreement as they left the gym to clean themselves.

_**Mess hall -6:50PM**_

"God you look beautiful Hinata." Naruto stated glancing at the Hyuga heiress who immediately blushed, a new shade of red. She was wearing a black leggings and a purple t-shirt which complimented her body.

"Y-ou look ve-ery h-andsome too Naruto. " Hinata stuttered as she stared down at the ground trying to hide her blush. Giggling could be heard behind. The boys and the girls were now walking back to cabin 20 to hang out and kill the rest of the day since they all agreed at lunch that neither groups had anything to do.

"Do you think they're going to kiss yet?" Ino asked out loud causing Sakura to giggle as both Naruto and Hinata blushed madly. Shikamaru just sighted knowing that the rest of the day would just be to troublesome to understand. Both Naruto and Hinata were leading the way to the boys cabin from dinner. Little did they know that they rest of the day was sure going to be a troublesome one.

**AN: Well there you go folks. Now for those of you that have read my profile will know that it will take much longer for me to upload due to it being my last year at high school. But do not worry I will upload when I can. Now please tell me your thoughts and feelings of this chapter. Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Please review and like I said before all ideas are welcome.**

**Peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Unlikely Dangers

**Hey Godly Hero's, Heroin's, Super intergalactic federation badazz villains and fellow normal being's. It is with great pleasure I bring you my latest...No Goku not food...No Ash not Pokémon. And DEFIANTLY NOOO LEE! NOT YOUTHFULL TRAINING!...As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. (Glare at screen). Anyway I bring you. (Beep) Huh what da? (Face palm) Soz I got to go I left my baby sister with a doom's day device. (Beep, beep) (Start sweating bullets) HERE CHAPTER 4. (Doom's day sequence initiated) (Dives out the window)...**

**(Dive back in through the window) sorry people almost forgot the disclaimer. ALMOST.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and unfortunately I can't say no more due to the dooms day sequence bye. (Dives back out window)**

Cabin20 7:00PM

"Hey! Guys? What film we gona watch?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone, grabbing the attention of all of them as they walked into cabin 20. Both Kiba and Naruto ran over to the DVD rack and skimmed through the movies and games. The girls stared in aware not that impressed by the cabin.

"Does your cabin have a Jacuzzi?" Ino asked as she looked around at the cabin.

"No but we have a freaking gym and a music room!" Naruto exclaimed picking out two DVD's.

"We don't have a gym but we do have a Jacuzzi." Sakura said jumping on the couch.

"It looks like uncle wanted the best for you." Neji told Hinata grabbing a chair from the table and bringing it over.

"WHAT! YOU GOT A GYM! I WANA TRADE!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"Haha in your dreams Ten-Ten. We prefer the Jacuzzi." Ino laughed. As she jumped on the chair that Neji brought over. Neji just sighed and walked back over to get another chair. Lee saw this and decided to help him.

"Okay so what are going to watch? Avenger assembled...?" Naruto asked showing them the case.

Kiba ran up the stairs.

"Where's he going!" Ino questioned. Neji walked in with two chairs and lee followed by Lee carrying four chairs.

"HAHA EXCELLENT TRAINING NEJI! THIS IS QUITE YOUTHFUL!" Lee declared.

"He's probably gone to grab his DVD collection." Shikamaru sighed in a bored tone. Plopping down on one of the chair's. At that Kiba ran down with a bag of his films.

"Wait I've got some as well." Ino stated sliding off her black bag and pulling out a few films. The guys looked at them.

"We are not watching a chick flick! Naruto exclaimed folding his arms.

"For once I agree with the idiot." Sasuke stated he to folding his arms too. The other guys just nodded in agreement.

"As much as its troublesome to disagree with girls. Even if god himself asked; I will not watch a chick flick." Shikamaru sighed leaning back in his chair.

"WELL WE ARE NOT WATCHING THOSE STUPID GUY FILMS WHERE GUYS WILL BE RUNNING AROUND WITH GUNS AND FUCKING HOKKERS!" Ino shouted back annoyed that they arnt going to be watching romance films. The girls all just nodded in agreement. The tension was thick like a standoff between evil and good. Light and darkness. An apple pie vs a pineapple pie. Oh what tension.

"What about we watch the latest Pokémon movie. I hear it's quite youthful." Lee said cheerfully casing everyone to face palm to the ground.

"NOOO!" They all yelled in a unison.

"But you guys love poke ARRRAAAGG!" Lee started but couldn't finish as a DVD thrown at him. The girls all noticed this. They knew that the boys were hiding something and wanted answers.

"What do you mean!?" Tenten demanded causing everyone to look Stare at Lee, With furious glares. But the glare coming from both genders wasn't for the same thing. The girls glared for answers while the guys glared at him so he wouldn't spill.

Lee whimpered understanding if he said a thing he would be killed and if he didn't say anything he will be killed.

"Hmm...Not very youthful of them..." He thought.

"Come on Lee spill! Sakura yelled raising a fist. Lee looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him shaking his head slightly. Lee gulped.

"Haha I'm going for a youthful sprint good day!" Lee said nervously running out the door so fast that he made sonic the hedgehog look slow. (AN: I AM SOOO SORRY SONIC ME.) The girls glared at the boys.

"Haha well we can now watch an 18 year old film." Naruto suggested nervously. Earning furious glares from the girls.

"Y-yeah you are r-right." Hinata agreed so he won't get killed by the girls. All the girls turned to Hinata now. Glaring but not as furiously as they did to Naruto causing him to wipe the sweat of his forehead.

"What! Why are you siding with them!?" Ino asked angrily. Hinata now looked down and tapped her index fingers together.

"Well it's true with Lee in the room we wouldn't be able to watch something...err…" Hinata started but loosed her words now blushing furiously.

"Yeah we wouldn't be able to watch something inappropriate." Naruto piped in grabbing a DVD from Kiba's hand's. The girls still angry but murmured at the knowledge. If Lee ever watched something small as kissing he would get a full on nose bleed.

"Okay peep so how about we watch one of the scary movies?" Kiba asked snatching the DVD from Narutos grasps.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY! HINATA'S GOING TO GO IN A FREAKING COMA FOR CENTURY'S!" Neji yelled angrily at Kiba's stupidity they all know full well that Hinata was pretty much as pure as an angel; not having a bad or dirty thought ever.

All the girls just laughed at that. Even Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you lot laughing at!" Neji barked. The girls tried suppressing the laugh's.

"Hinata's NOT as pure as you all believe. It's been a while since you last saw her and believe me if you read her diary..." Ino started but got talked to the couch by an madly blushing Hinata. But that didn't stop from more coming out.

"Hahaha ohhh my! Hinata is far from pure! Her fantasy's about the GUY she fancies are DIRTY!" Sakura shouted in between trying to breathe and control her fits of laughter. Hinata couldn't. Take it anymore, she fainted.

"Great Sakura, now she's fainted!" Tenten scolded sighing as she reached into her bag. She grabbed a plastic tub of smelling. Salts and threw it over to Ino who started applying it.

"Wait guys...ere who dose she fancy?" Naruto asked uneasily scratching the back of his head. Everyone apart from Ino almost face palmed at his denseness.

"GOOOD!" Kiba shouted

"Wow you really are dense." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Idiot..." Neji breathed

"Dam it Naruto why are you so dense!" Sakura sighted mentally.

Shikimaru and Tenten didnt say anything just plopping down in a seat. Hinata got up shakily and glanced at Naruto. Now blushing realising that her secret might of come out. Naruto saw this.

"Don't worry Hinata. We don't know who that lucky guy is." Naruto reassured her causing her ro blush more madly.

"Hey Hinata ate you alright your heating up." Naruto stated putting a hand to her forehead, causing her to shirk at the unexpected contact. Naruto immediately let go.

"Hinata did I hurt you? Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his ocean blue eyes.

"N-no Naruto I-I'm great." She replied immediately. Naruto then smiled causing Hinata's heart to melt. They both stared at each other. Ocean blue clashed pearl white.

"Ohh Naruto..." Hinata thought

"Dam it she's beautiful. That guy she likes is one lucky bastured." Naruto thought. Neji coughed interrupting the two they both turned away from each other immediately.

"Hinata you're going to have to tell me who this guy is one day. Naruto said jumping down on the side of the couch.

"Y-eah o-o-one day. "Hinata stuttered.

"Okay what bout we watch odion city. I mean it's got that girl stuff and it's also got action in it too." Kiba suggested pulling out the DVD.

"Yeah it's actually pretty good." Tenten agreed.

"Yeah at least we can now start the thing" Shikamaru sighted leaning back in his chair.

"Hey Hinata! Sit next to me." Naruto stated patting the spot next to him.

Hinata's inner self was jumping around with joy at this singing

"I'm watching a movie with Naruto. Naruto." repeatedly. (AN: Yeah I usually don't mind Sakura being the only one with a inner self. But I thought I'm might see how this works out so yeah pretty much everyone has one.)

"T-thank you Naruto." Hinata stuttered

"Hehe don't mention it." Naruto chuckled putting his hands behind his head leaning back in the couch. Kiba inserted the disk and used the controller to fast-forward to the start of the film. Shikamaru switched the lights so it fot dim and the film began.

40 minutes in. Sasuke moved from the chair hating how uncomfortable he found the piece of furniture. A little movement was felt by the pinkie as someone sat down beside her. Everyone other's ignored this staying focussed on the film. Were there was a gun war between to guns.

"Why are my ears feeling like there on fire?" Sakura pondered not daring too look away from the film but still curious about who was sitting next to her. She couldn't stand it anymore. She took a wheel peek. An emotionless Uchiha was staring at the screen. Sakuras blood rose immediately. She blushed what would even give Hinatas a run for its money. At this point the Uchiha felt something warm inside him. He then grinned as he watched the adrenalin packed film as one of the gangsters took a swing of his vodka and shot down an enemy. On the other side of the couch Naruto sub-consciously put his arm over Hinata not moving his eyes from the screen.

Hinata gasped. She looks up to see Naruto's face emotionlessly staring at the tv.

"Oh god. Don't faint don't faint! DAM IT HUYUGA IF TOU FAINT IM GOING TO KICK YOU'RE ASS!" Inner Hinata yelled. Hinata did the only thing she had on her mind for years. Well that and some corrupted thoughts thanks to sex education at home.

# Flashback

"OKAY GIRLS!" Kushina Uzamacki yelled at the four 12 year girls who sat on the sofa. Kushina pulled out two dolls from her bag and plopped them on the table.

"Why are we here?" Ino askes. Her mother cAmerican infount of her and smilled. Mrs Huyuga and Mrs Haruno walked to Kushinas side.

"We believe that it's time for you to learn about sex education!" Mrs Yamanka explained cheerfully. Ino slaped her hand against her forhead in shame. The other girls just blushed.

"Mom this isn't like you!" Hinata wined, Kushina shook her head.

"Your mother told me about your little crush on my son. so we here to teach you how to seduce the men of your dreams and bend them to yore will

" Kushina informed and Mrs' Hyuga just nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks. Hinata fainted.

"Kushina you made her faint." Mrs' Yamanaka blamed pointing a finger at her. Kushina ignored her and started drawing something on the paper and showing it to the teen girls. Mrs Hyuga just went to her bag and pulled up a tub of smelling salts and started applying it. Hinata woke up about a minute later blinking fast hoping this was all just a dream.

"As much as I would love to say it was a dream it wasn't. Just look at the drawing." Ino notified nodding in the direction of Kushina holding up a piece of paper with a stick men drawing on it. Hinata blushed madly and turned away from the drawing instantly. Tenten felt a nose bleed coming imagining her doing that with a certain someone.

"Now who can tell me what style this is?" Kushina ask grinning." I hope that Minatos up for this later." She thought feeling a slight nose bleed occurring.

"Hahah that's easy it's doggy style! CHA! Inner Sakura claimed.

"We're freaking 12 how are we gona know what style that is!" Ino exclaimed bewildered at the fact that the mothers are actually teaching them this. With that said Kushina and mrs Haruno grinned evilly while Mrs Yamanaka and the elder Hyuga shook there heads at what's to come. And indeed; sex education began with the pranksters mother as the leader.

# Flashback ended

"Dam it I thought flashbacks are supposed be filled with useful advice." Hinata scolded herself and then did what she thought she should. She restated her head on Narutos shoulder. Naruto being oblivious to this just Carried on staring at the TV.

Uzumaki house -8:30PM

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki house there's parents had different ideas on what to do Sunday night.

The men sat around a big circular table littered with cards, poka chips and of course beer while the woman sat watching TV and talking.

"How do you think they're doing" Mrs' Yamanaka asked sipping some cider from her glass.

"They're probably doing fine Chio." Mrs' Haruno reassured not taking her eyes of the TV.

"I just hope the plan works." Hana Hyuga hoped "I mean one of the main point of this is so Hinata can snatch Naruto. Kushina grinned at this.

"Don't worry i know my son can be dense but after or sex education classes we started giving them from the age of 12; My boy Naruto won't be able to resisted." Kushina exclaimed raising her arms in the air in excitement. At the poker table the men heard this and Minato spit out his drink turning his head at the last second so it wouldn't ruin the game. The men around turned to look at the women in annoyance who just tried to ignore them my staring at the TV.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU LOT BEEN TEACHING OUR DAURGTERS!" A man with a muscular build and hair pink and red hair spiked so it was pointing in five different directions, resembling a star. He stood up now looking very intimidating. Now staring furiously at the women siting down on the couch. Mrs' Haruno who was unfazed by this turned her head away from the TV to stare at her husband's intimidating face and answered.

"Well they were becoming of age to learn about sex and the pleasure which comes along with it. So..." Mrs' Haruno interrupted by her best friend.

"Calm down Ichigo they just had to learn how to seduce men. we believe that they are of age to learn how to do this stuff." Mr's Yamanaka informed.

"Oh and we also thought them some manures as well." Kushina said proudly getting confused glances from the men while her friends just shook her head.

"Oh god...Please don't tell me she was teaching them sex poises..."Minato hoped mentally. "Errr...Kushina what exactly were you teaching them?..." Minato asked slowly, now looking at her.

"You know how to get a male's attention..." She started

"Oh thew" Minato sighed in relief. Not lasting long as Kushina finished off her sentence.

"...and sex poise." Kushina finished .At that Minato banged his head against the table repeatedly. Ichigo, Inoichi and another man who had his hair tied in one bun known as Jin stood up and glared at their wife for going doing this.

"Oh god if my husband was here..." Hana thought at all the outcomes if he was here and couldn't think of one were blood wouldn't be spilt.

"Well at least your husband aint here Chi-Chi whispered to Hana who just nodded slightly in agreement. The men that were still seated was a man with pitch black hair which was shaped as a pineapple known as Shikaku. And a very intimidating with black hair and pearl white eye's.

"Hana you know very well that my brother will kill all of us if he ever found out what you lot taught Hinata." He said calmly as he pulled up two cards from his hand.

"Hizazi I know that full well but Hinata has to learn this stuff." Hana replied just as calmly.

"Well we know one thing." Shikaku stated, dealing out two cards to Hizazi. Everyone looked at him with a questionly.

"This can be pretty troublesome based on your prospective of the view." He started then took a sip of beer. "The way I see it, it don't matter what we do know it can't change the fact that the girls now know this. Now we can ENTERTAIN our self's." He finished chucking couple of chips at Hizazi. Everyone just stared at him like he just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Shikaku you're going to have to explain you self, coz I really don't think that anyone here can see how finding out that there're daughter is pregnant at 15 is fun." Minato said frowning. Shikaku just sighted.

"Think about it I say we put bets on this like see if any of them actually do stuff." Shikaku said looking at his new hand of cards. Kushina clicked her fingers indicating that she got his idea.

"Yeah we can bet on if Naruto and Hinata start going out and stuff!" Kushina exclaimed now extremely excited.

"HAHAHAHA! EXCELLENT!" Ichigo bellowed. "I place $200 on that Naruto getting himself Hinata!" He shouted.

Minato turned to Kushina "Kushina grab a pen and paper! Minato ordered

"YES SIR!" Kushina saluted mockingly as she went to fetch the items. He turned to face the others. "Okay everyone place your bet I put 200 on Naruto getting Hinata." Minato declared. With that they started gambling on whose son or daughter will get who. (**AN: I SECOND THAT WITH!)**

Cabin 20 -8:45PM

The credits came on the screen notifying the end of the film.

"I can't believe he left her for the gang." Ino cried wiping the tears away with a tissue. She turned around in her chair to see Naruto asleep drooling on Hinata's shoulders; who too was sleeping peacefully snuggled up to Naruto. She shirked with joy at this. Everyone in the room turned to see what was happening as Naruto fell to the ground startled by her shirk, pulling down Hinata with him. Naruto had his back against the ground as Hinata fell on top of him lip locking with his. Both teens stared wide eyes at each other. Startled ocean blue eyes clashing against startled pearl white eyes. Both blushing so much that it looked like they were trying to compete for a blushing contest. The others just stared in shock at the outcome apart from Ino and Sakura who were jumping up and down embracing each other while shrinking with joy. Both Teens heart was smashing against the ribcage as the lip locking continued. Neither moving away. Not daring to move away. Not daring of thinking of moving away.

"His lips..." Hinata thought

"...So soft..." Naruto thought. To them that moment of sweet bliss could have lasted a lifetime for all they cared but faith had other plans for them. Tenten coughed loudly which was ignored completely by the two as they were in there own world still staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Get a room!" Kiba yelled. This startled the two out of the bliss. Hinata pushed herself off him and an stood up.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry N-n-nar-ruto!" She exclaimed stuttering and blushing ferociously.

"Holy crap holy crap!" Inner Hinata screamed at her. Naruto got up to only now having a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"It's okay Hinata. It was my fault anyway." Naruto said, looking at everything apart from her. Suddenly a creaking sound was heard from outside they all turned towards the door hearing someone mutter angrily. They all went silent.

"...Stupid youthful dog...all I wanted was a youthful jog and I get by an unyouthfull dog..." They all immediately recognise who that was as the door for the cabin opened. Lee stood there. His gym cloths were shredded in many places. He then lifted his head to see his friends standing there with concern and curiosity in their eyes; he gave them all a reassuring grin. They all mentally agreed not to bring up what happen before Lee left. Both Naruto and Hinata were more than happy that their friends focus was on someone else apart from them.

"Hello my youthful friends." Lee greeted now smiling.

"What happened Lee Tenten gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"Nothing to be concerned about, but why don't we talk about something else." Lee suggested trying to avoid talking about the incident he ran into.

"Okay, if your sure." Sakura said. Ino flipped out her phone and looked at the time.

"It's only 8:50 and curfews at half nine so what do you lot wana do?" Ino asked all of them.

Light bulb flicked in Ino's head. "How about we play truth or dare?" Ino asked innocently. "Hahaha I'm such a genius." She thought.

"Haha great idea pig." Sakura laughed causing a vein to throb in Inos forehead.

"Hell no! By dad warned me about this kind of things" Neji yelled crossing his hands over his chest,

"Yeah that game is just too troublesome." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Come on Neji. If I remember correctly you never back down from a challenge!" Tenten exclaimed putting her hand's on her hips. she turned away from Neji. "Hmmm...Look's like he's just all talk." Tenten thought allowed winking at Ino. Neji felt a small vein forming in his head. Ino got the idea and winked back at Tenten secretly.

"Yeah i bet your hair aint even naturally silky; you probably use a conditioner..." Ino started to claim but got interrupted by an angry Neji; large vein now throbbing in his head.

"HEY!" he yelled grabbing the attention of them two. "I WILL PLAY. AND FOR YOURE INFORMATION I DO NOT USE A CONDIONER!" he claimed. "Well not all the time." He muttered to himself

"Hahah. That's one now what about you Lee?" Tenten asked innocently tilting her head sideways with a irresistible smile. Lee gulped.

"Errr... Y-yes..." He said cautiously.

"I thought her that." Ino whispered to Sakura, who just grinned.

"What about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked the emotionless Uchiha.

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged.

"Hinata! You're down with this too yeah!" Ino asked excitedly snapping her back to existence.

"Sorry!" Hinata said blushing with shame.

"I said if you wanted to play truth or dare." Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure." Hinata replied she then turned to Naruto. "Err...N-naruto would y-you like to play too" She asked not knowing if it was the kiss that gave her courage to ask her crush anything. "Oh god what if he say's no..." She thought now tapping both of her index fingers together nervously. He just gave her one of his trade mark grins.

"Yeah sure Hinata i'll play." Naruto said enthusiastically. They all turned to Shikamaru who sighted in defeat. All the girls cheered as they sat down to play the game, truth or dare.

They all sat around in a big circle in front of the TV.

"Okay I'll start first!" Ino declared excitedly as she clasped her hands together. She pondered. A mischievous grin crossed her face. "Sasuke I want you to kiss Sakura" Ino said looking between the two. Sasuke broke is emotionless mask into a shocked face.

Sakura blushed insanely even giving Hinata's a run for the money.

"Remember this Ino. You made a dangerous enemy." Sasuke said bringing back his emotionless mask.

"Yeah whatever just kiss her already and it can't just be a quick peck on his lips; it's got to go on for a full three minutes." Ino grinned. Sasuke crawled towards Sakura and starred her in the eyes. Sakura felt her heart pound harder and harder as he leaned forward. Her jade eyes were wide staring into Sasuke's black eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered softly as he closed the gap between them as lip met lip. Both teens closed the eye's.

"Dam it it's that feeling again. Could this pinkie be the cause of this feeling" he pondered. Three seconds were up. Neither of them moved. Ino looked with gleeful eyes at the two. Hinata blushed and Lee smiled. The rest just looked the other way. Sasuke pulled away from her with a tint of pink on his cheeks which faded as he put back on his emotionless mask.

"Sasuke...why do you hide tore emotion's..." Sakura thoughts not being able to ask him due to the breathless kiss.

"What was that feeling...And why does it always occur when she's around..." Sasuke pondered. He then ignored it making a promise that he will ask his mom about it. Sasuke may be a boy who never express his emotion's but to his mum and his closet friends there is another side to the young Uchiha. Sitting back in his place. He then turned to Ino grinning evilly.

"Ino I want you to kiss Naruto and same rules apply." Sasuke said breaking emotionless mask completely, grinning evilly.

"Why that's evil." Ino said with a shocked face. This made Sasuke's grin widen.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Because I said so." Sasuke said he then turned to Ino. "Next time you better think twice before crossing me." the Uchiha said coldly regaining his emotionless mask.

"I swear if Ino makes it go on more than three seconds I'm going to kill her!" Hinata yelled mentally.

"Dam it why Naruto...I mean his cute and everything but what about Hinata..." Ino thought. (AN: I am actually sorry I'm just such a Naruto fan. I'll try and make sure that the while female population dose by fall for him.) She shrugged it off promising to say sorry to Hinata later. She crawled towards Naruto smiling. Naruto just smiled back making him approachable. She and Naruto penned into each other making the lips meet as they both closed their eyes.

"WOW! His lips...so...AMAZING!" Ino thought as the kiss broke apart with a slight blush on her face going as soon as it came. Naruto just grinned as he sat back down in his place.

"That's right. He's mine." Hinata declared in her mind.

"Well looks like it's your turn again." Sakura informed Ino.

"Kiba smell Neji's armpit." Ino said getting ewes from all the girls.

Neji looked pissed and gave Ino a deadly glare. Kiba did the same but instead of looking pissed he looked disgusted. Kiba glances at Neji.

"Ohh just get this over with." Neji said lifting up his arm. Kiba stood up and walked towards him cautiously. He then crouched and took a sniff at Neji's armpit. He jolted up clamping his hand over his mouth looking as it's going to burst and dashed up the stairs. Naruto, Tenten, Ino and Sakura laughter hysterically falling to the ground clutching their sides. Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked and Hinata giggled. Neji on the other hand did not look amused. He didn't look amused at all. He gave them all a deadly glare. Naruto was wiping away his tears of joy trying to supers the laughter.

"Neji...you..." Naruto started between fits of laughter but couldn't finish what he was about to say as Neji lost it. He threw the TV remote at Naruto head.

"OWWW!" Naruto cried rubbing his head with his hand. Hinata now by his side.

"Naruto are you okay!" Hinata asked concerned touching the part were the remote hit with her small soft hands causing everyone to stare at Hinata bold move.

"Yeah I'm find Hinata." Naruto assured her. He then noticed Hinatas hand still on his head. "Errr Hinata...you can remove your hand now." He said slowly. Hinata moved her hands away like she was jolted by electricity.

"S-sorry N-naruto." She stutterd blushing furiously. A flushing sound was heard from upstairs as Kiba emerged slowly, walking towards the group. Almost all the guys apart from Naruto and Shikamaru were getting annoyed at the game.

"Okay it's my turn now." Kiba declared sitting down in the gap he left in the circle. He grinned at Ino.

"As much as I'd love to get you back. I won't...well not this go anyway since..." He grinned very evilly. " I have another thing in mind." he turned to Naruto and winked. Everyone bow intrigued at what he was going to make the unlucky victim do.

"Why do I have a feeling it involved me." Naruto sighed.

"Hinata." Kiba said getting her full attention. "I want you to kiss Naruto." Kiba said grinning. Everyone disregarded Narutos presence to look at Hinata. She was blushing intensely.

"Errr...W-what?" Hinata asked knowing fill well what he said.

"You heard me. Kiss Naruto Uzumaki. I'll rephrase it. Kids the blond idiot." Kiba said grinning. Both Sakura and Ino were slapping themselves their minds for not thinking or that before. Hinata was feeling slightly dizzy.

"What do I do?" She asked herself, luckily fate didn't want her to male the choice.

"Don't worry Hinata." A soothing voice said getting everyones attention. Hinata faced the direction in which the sound came from. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up. Blue clashed White, as the lips met but unlike last time, both had closed their eyes the moment the lips made met. Hinata felt his soft lips against hers.

Fireworks were exploding in both teens minds. Pleasure filed both of them as they kissed with great passion. The three second mark was gone but that didn't matter. Hinata wrapped her arms around Narutos neck subconsciously. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tighter in the embrace. Hinata felt her lungs starve for oxygen but wanted more. Ino's, Sakura's and Lee's eyes sparkled. Lee's sparkle for the youthfulness and Ino and Sakura eyed gleamed because of the happiness they felt for Hinata. Sasuke and Shikamaru and Neji just smirked. Naruto pulled away from her, both teens taking in lumps of air. Naruto grinned at Hinata who was blushing madly. He let go of Hinata and she followed suit.

"Looks like it's your turn now." Naruto grinned at Hinata. She still taking in large breaths of air because of the kiss.

"Yeah I guess." She replied sitting down in her seat. The game went on like this. Hinata still being distracted by this kiss which was indicated every time she blushed and both Neji and Sasuke agreeing on one thing. "The games a bitch". This only lead to more hate with the game due to the latest dare given to Neji which effected the both of them.

"Neji I want you to hug Sasuke!" Tenten yelled breaking in to laughter not being able to control her self anymore. Neji and Sasuke both looked as if they were going to kill Tenten. Neji stood up slowly walking towards the pissed off Uchiha. The raven hired boy stood up. They both looked at each other and moved as slowly as possible pulling back every now and then.

"WHILE WE STILL YOUNG!" Naruto yelled earning glares from both of them. They then gulped down there pride and embraced each other swearing to kill somehow kill the game one day. They pulled away from each other just after they embraced. Naruto howled with laughter while Shikamaru smirked. The girls just giggled at the two. They both tried regaining the composer by putting on the careless face which everyone was used to and sat down. It was now Nejis turn and he grinned at Tenten who looked now regretted making them do that.

"Naruto spank Tenten."

he ordered with his emotionless face. Tenten and Naruto both looked shocked out of their minds.

"WHAT!" both participants yelled.

"I am not spanking her!" Naruto yelled "Remember it's a dare." Neji said now smirking slightly. "You have to do it and she has to accept it." He said now facing Tenten who looked like he was going to murder him.

"Urgg...Just get it over with." Tenten turning around so her back face Naruto. Naruto stared at her denim shorts which just covered her but.

"Oh god..." He said starting to feel a nose bleed coming. "She has one nice ass..." He thought as blood started leaking from his nose which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Kiba and Shikamaru laughed their heads off. Neji just smirked and Lee sighted at the unyoulthfulness. The girls were glaring at Neji who just ignored them completely. Naruto was still unsure if he should do this or not even when he knew it was a dare.

"Hurry up Naruto!" Tenten urged, with that Naruto swung a slap at Tenten's but causing her to moan slightly going completely red. Hinata noticed the blood dropping from Naruto's nose and pulled out a pack of tissues.

"H-hear N-naruto." Hinata strutted as she held out the pack towards him. Naruto grabbed the pack and pulled a tissue out and handed it back.

"Thanks Hinata." He smiled warmly at her and wiped away the blood which started dripping on his cloths. "I believe it's my turn now." Naruto climbed "and I want you..." He said pointing at Neji before continuing with his dare " I want you to say that the, Uzumakis are better than the Hyuga and Uchiha put together." Naruto finished smirking at the two.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They both yelled in union. "NEVER!" they both yelled still in union with each other's voices. Tenten loved the annoyed this as she may not get back at him but Naruto will.

"Remember it's a dare so you have to comply." Tenten shook her head, using his own words against him. This caused the Hyuga to fume in anger. Sasuke was equally angry. Neji opened his mouth to say it but new rage erupted. He was angry as hell. Not at Naruto but the stupid game which caused disgrace to him and his name. Naruto being an idiot gave the final push. Sasuke too lost his cool. Both of them went to attack Naruto but were each held back by familiar hands. Kiba restrained Sasuke and Shikamaru restrained Neji.

Naruto gulped as he watched them struggle against their restraints, now regretting ever thinking about it.

"CALM DOWN!" Kiba yelled at Sasuke, trying to restrain his friend from killing his other friend from. Sasuke broke free.

"Hn..." He shrugged, regaining his emotionless state by putting his hands in his pockets and putting on his "Whatever" face. Neji was still struggling to kill Naruto but the unexpected happened.

Ino pulled out her phone.

"Guys it's like twenty five past!" Ino shirked in horror holding her face with both hands.

"And drama queen of the century goes to Ino Yamanaka." Kiba said sarcastically causing Ino to ignore the time and take a bow.

"Yeah but Ino's right we can get in trouble we better go." Sakura said pushing Ino and Hinata towards the door.

"Bye Guys!" Ino yelled walking out the door. Hinata waved shyly at Naruro who grinned back.

"See ya!" Naruto yelled back ignoring Neji who was still trying to kill him.

"Tenten hurry up!" Sakura yelled from outside.

"Coming!" Tenten yelled back but before she left the unthinkable happened. Tenten leaned into Neji and kissed him then whispered something in his ear which none of the others caught.

"Bye!" She yelled running out the door slamming it shut behind her. Shikamaru was so surprised that he let go of the beast yet, the beast did not go wild on its target. Neji just stood there with his hands on his cheeks were Tenten lips were. Her words kept replying in his head adding to his stunned figure. He then heard. Someone creeping towards the stair's and turned to the sound. The blond was going up the stairs as quietly as possible.

"Were do you think you're going?" Neji asked in an alarming tone freezing the blond in his step. He turned around forcefully to face Neji.

"Too bad." He answered uneasily. Neji turned to Sasuke who stared back with fire in his eyes. They both grinned evilly at Naruto. Naruto gulped.

**AN:**

**Okay I'm actually soooo sorry people! I just had to get that out of the way since I updated later then I was going to.**

**I swear I didn't mean to take sooooo long writing this chapter but I had like one review from my last chapter. And while I was writing this chapter I had this little voice in the back of my mind saying that no one likes this. It kinda put me off but with only one review from my last chapter what am I going to do. **

**What's going to happen to Naruto? Will Shikamaru think it's too troublesome? What did Tenten say to Neji? And why did she kiss him?**

**So now come on people this writer needs inspiration! Send me your reviews of your thoughts and ideas. Till next time...**

**Peace out!**


End file.
